Utsukushii
by SheikahLover
Summary: Kagome, the sole female knight of Lazulis, has dealt with sexism since she was knighted. Sworn to protecting the Royal Family, she is determined to protect Lady Calista and the Count, especially when a group of mercenaries arrive wielding what looks to be the power of the Gods that is only said to be written in the ancient texts. (LS x InuYasha. Kagome x Therius).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**_ – _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and The Last Story is property of AQ Interactive and Mistwalker. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or The Last Story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer for Cover Photo - **I do not own the cover photo. It is property of artist **Luke262** on Deviantart, who allowed me to use the wonderful artwork of Therius, after I obtained his permission. If you like the cover photo, then I would suggest you check out the actual drawing. I will provide a link on my profile page for anyone who is interested.

**Author's Note** – Just recently I finished playing 'The Last Story' and have fallen in love with the game. Two characters have greatly attracted my attention: Sir Therius and Yurick. Naturally, I have felt the need to start a story, since I've noticed the lack of crossovers and fictions in general for 'The Last Story'. The pairing is: Kagome x Therius. I hope you like the prologue, and don't mind the shortness.

* * *

**Utsukushii**

**Prologue**

* * *

She leant her head atop his shoulder, snuggling close towards his warm frame. Armour less arms wound themselves around her trim waist like vines drawing her near. The feel of soft lips caressing her forehead sent shivers down her spine.

Shutting her eyes, she basked in sentiments of ecstasy.

She was seduced, hypnotized; lost in a trance caused by _him_.

Kisses trailing across her face, inching for her neck; velvet-like hairs tickled her nose, precipitating the urge to sneeze. Prepared to gnaw her lower lip, the action was ceased before it even commenced as a pair of succulent lips met hers.

Vision hazy, all she could see deduce were flowing long strands of white hair.

The kiss's passion increased. Her heart rate fluctuated. She moaned in despair.

"Therius…"


	2. Chapter I: Lazulis Castle

**Chapter I: Lazulis Castle**

**Written: **July 12, 2014

**Edited: **January 4, 2016

* * *

Her stance was perfect and precise. She held her blade regally with her head held high and her back arched to the proper degree. She sported her uniform correctly with not a single piece missing or on crookedly. To the naked eye, she was the correct physical aesthetic of a knight, but there was one problem: she was female. Her sexuality, a feature she could not alter regardless of how she presented herself, was something that would never change. As a result, it set her apart within the political and highly gendered social court of Lazulis Island.

_Look, there goes **Lady Kagome**_…

_My, **she** certainly is quite the character…_

_To think, they made **her** a **knight**_._ What is this world coming to?_

_If **she** can be a **knight**, then why couldn't my son become one?_

_The shame… how horrid… **a**** female knight**_…

Day-to-day in her walks throughout the castle, noblemen and women of high standing alike whispered the same mindless gossip. Rarely did they tire of criticizing her, Lady Kagome Higurashi, sole female knight of Lazulis castle. Many questioned the absurdity of it and spared no expense in voicing their 'thoughts' on the matter; in laments terms they mocked her endlessly.

Kagome suppressed a snarl. Honestly, did these people not have anything better to do with their lives? _I suppose not, _she thought grimly as she looked away in disdain. Off in the corner, three maids stood side by side watching her. She saw the typical glimmers of amusement which danced in their eyes when seeing her. She swallowed a large amount of bile and looked away.

"Good day." She nodded when passing them.

One had the audacity to laugh. "Good morning, _knight _Kagome." Her two cohorts rolled their eyes at the word 'knight' and laughed, which irked Kagome to no end.

For a minute, she saw red. Instead of acting out however – which is what the maids hoped she would do – she instead chose to place her hand on the hilt of her sword. Shifting the blade slightly and adjusting the sheath's strap, she eyed the maids noticing their weary expressions. One's face was especially pale. Mentally, she smirked before waking on. Exiting the castle courts, she entered the courtyard where she saw numerous knights stationed. For the most part, an overwhelming majority were slacking off, talking loudly and behaving like regular hotshots.

Her eyes narrowed. _Idiots, _she deemed, _they're all idiots. _The knights of Lazulis Castle were nothing more than lazy, incompetent and selfish screwballs.

_If only General Asthar saw them behaving like this; then he would be the one to set them straight. _

General Asthar, leader of the Imperial Army and hundreds of knights throughout the Empire. His name sent shivers down the spines of noblemen, knights and royalty alike. They looked up to him for his compassion, intellect and numerous battlefield wins, yet feared him for his unmatchable skill with a blade.

Kagome grinned. General Asthar also happened to be the one who trained and encouraged her to pursue her ambitions of becoming a knight, despite the many sexist challenges she would endure. She could still recall the words he spoke to her four years ago when she was still on the path to knighthood.

"_Kagome, you have the skill and ability to make an excellent knight. I know you will make me proud. Do not waver from your ambitions however; you already know that the path to becoming a knight will be treacherous. You will face hardships and daily struggles merely on account of your gender. Numerous politicians and nobility will think less of you even though your skills could one day rival that of their land's top protectors. Do not let that stop you. If you desire to become a knight, then work hard to prove those men and future judgers wrong. Prove to them and to yourself that gender alone does not define a knight. Instead, show to all that what makes a true knight is a combination of skill, compassion and devotion to helping those in need."_

Those words had become her living mantra. She repeated them numerous times throughout the day when she struggled to get past the multiple crude remarks and shrouded looks the Castle members bestowed upon her.

She rounded the bend nearing the eastern corner of the courtyard. There wasn't a person in sight. Looking both ways, she titled her head up and down before exhaling a soft sigh. If she breathed in deeply, she could faintly detect the scents of lilacs and lilies, two of her preferred flowers.

_I suppose Jinenji planted them, _she thought with a smile. Jinenji was the castle's primary gardener and top planter for the courtyard. He specialized in selecting, planting and maintaining the flowers and shrubbery for this area in particular. He had numerous men and women working beneath him, who reported to him for maintaining the numerous other portions of the castle's gardens. _Jinenji does a wonderful job and many love his work. _He possessed what many called a green thumb; many speculated and believed that he could get anything to grow and they do mean _anything. _Some swear he's attempted to grow the oddest of flowers and trees by combining the root of one plant extract with the body of another to form odd and exotic hybrids. _If Jinenji does so in his spare time, I wouldn't be too surprised. He is a master of his craft, after all._

Jinenji was an older gentleman roughly in his late forties to early fifties. He was quite tall, standing at a whopping six foot seven. Such a height generally intimidated others; many of the castle's knights cast him looks of jealousy for possessing such a magnificent physical attribute when they saw him out and about working. _Such a foolish bunch those meddlesome knights. _Jinenji, a soft spoken man, preferred to avoid confrontation and speaking with others; as a result, he allowed the knights to walk all over him and treat like a common throw rug.

_Those dastardly men find it fun to torment him… I guess that's how we managed to become such good friends._

Kagome recalled their meeting day. It had been a hot and humid summer afternoon. She was sweating profoundly while wearing her usual garments. Yet, she knew better then to iterate her thoughts. _If I complain about one thing, then no one forgets about it. _She was stationed outside in the courtyard along with several others. None many paid her any attention after having received their orders. Instead, they went off on their own to speak with other knights or maids walking along the outdoor hall extension attached to the castle, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

As expected, she maintained her duty with poise and dignity. She stood tall and watched those entered and exited the courtyard. Time passed by relatively slow until shouting had caught her attention. Curious, she hesitantly advanced several steps from her post to witness an unfortunate sight. Several knights had surrounded Jinenji and were verbally abusing him. One knight even had the audacity to step on a pile of freshly planted flowers. Kagome couldn't believe what she had seen. Better yet, she couldn't believe that Jinenji stood there silently whilst the men talked rudely and arrogantly about his arrangements. When they began to poke fun at him, it was then that Kagome decided to step in. Pushing her duty of being gatekeeper off for a moment, she rushed forward in an attempt to finalize the 'argument'.

"_Just what do you three think you are doing? You have no right to show this man such blatant disrespect. You three should apologize immediately and leave. Return to your posts! Shall I have to report this incident to our superior?"_

As expected however, the knights ignored her words, but they had stopped bothering Jinenji. That Kagome was most thankful for. She remembered seeing them walk off, grumbling to themselves about her standoffish behaviour and the need to protect such "mindless and feeble people." Their words disgusted her, and merely reinforce her need to help the gardener.

"_Are you all right, Sir? I trust those knights shall not bother you again."_

Jinenji looked her way and nodded. _"Lady Kagome, you have my most gracious of thanks."_

"_Honestly, it was no trouble. I was merely doing what any person should; helping another when they are in need of assistance."_

Afterwards, the two engaged in light conversation. Kagome remembered being surprised by the man's intelligence. Although timid, when speaking to individuals he felt "calm and relaxed around," in this case Kagome, his witty remarks and intelligent phrases shone. Though she would not admit it, the female knight assumed the gardener felt more relaxed since there were fewer people situated within the courtyard at that time. The knights, who had originally bothered him, were no longer present making both Kagome and Jinenji feel better.

_But that was quite some time ago – _nearly a year ago to be precise. _I would love for nothing more than to speak with Jinenji. Heaven forbid though, he's far too busy preparing for the wedding of the century. The Engagement of Lady Calista, the last living bloodline to the House of Arganan, to Lord Jirall, heir of the Rambaldt family, which happens to be on the decline._

She scrunched her nose in disgust. _Oh, Lord Jirall. _She detested that man and loathed appointing the title of 'Lord' to the worthless scum bucket whenever she happened to cross paths with him._That man is worse than the knights! He's a downright coward and appoints others to do his biding for him! _Kagome had heard tales of men working for the Lord. They claimed that in times of battle, Lord Jirall fled for his life, calling for his deceased mother while leaving the men alone to defend themselves. Afterwards, Jirall would claim to have done all the fighting singlehandedly. If one man so much as opposed, he would be sent to the dungeons without delay.

_I suppose that's the way nobility works. _

She crossed her arms, shaking her head in displeasure. Far be it from her to scold those who are appointed higher than her. _I don't need to end up in the dungeons. I'm already on Lord Jirall's bad side. I'm always on his list of unliked people. _It was no secret that Jirall disliked Kagome. Each time he saw the woman, he went out of his way to scold her or point out some useless imperfection she had recently messed up on.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Luckily, the Count happened to favour her. Ah, Count Arganan, uncle of Lady Calista, and former brother of the previous Count of Lazulis Island, he currently ruled the land with an iron fist. Intellectual, cunning and ambitious, he has led Lazulis Island to numerous political and economic victories throughout the empire, despite the land's size and stature. Kagome may not prefer the Count's cutthroat methods of business dealing, but when it came to security and protection, he saw it through the lens of an unbiased perspective.

Unlike others, for instance, who deemed Kagome unworthy of training for knighthood the moment of seeing her, the Count appeared interested, enthralled even, by the prospect of a female knight. As a result, he ensured her safe passage within the island's court system during her training and climbing up the knightly ranks. And, ignoring the protest of his council, he had her appointed to the stature of knighthood several years ago. Her appointing had sparked unnecessary scandal within the empire, yet the Count had not wavered from his decision. For that, Kagome respected the man immensely, as he wasn't gendered and provided her with equal opportunity to display her skill, both on the field and off, to the rest of the island's inhabitants and the larger empire.

"Come you incompetent cretins, we must hurry. General Asthar, Lord Therius and many other knights have recently docked and are returning to the Castle!" The unofficial voice of the Captain of the Knights shouted. Kagome cringed; he was another man she despised. His voice reminded her of a cat's claws attacking a chalkboard. She shuddered, recalling his foul mouthed laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him address several others, who were panting or running towards him, exhausted. As expected, they saluted their superior office and listened to his requests. Kagome, who stood on the other side of the courtyard, managed to hear his instructions – his overly loud pompous voice could probably be heard halfway across the ocean.

"The Count's informers have stated that the General and company ought to be approaching the castle plaza within one hour. We are to greet and escort them all to the castle once they have arrived there successfully."

She arched a brow. She had obtained no orders regarding such information. _I suppose I should be happy though, it means I don't have to be taking orders from that slime ball right now. _Her lips twisted upward into a smirk. Right away, she noticed several other knights were watching their Captain with dubious looks. _No doubt they hate his nasal ingested voice, too. _Coughing in an attempt to mask her chuckles, she watched the expanding group of knights exit the Courtyard in a haughty manner, their swords swinging from side to side whilst they marched in a confident manner. She waited until all were gone before emerging from her stationed post, lost in thought.

"General Asthar and Therius are returning, hmm." She mumbled to herself. "It's been over a year since I have seen both of them." Her cobalt coloured eyes softened. "I look forward to seeing them again."

"Oi, female knight, get back to yer post!" A voice shouted from above.

Kagome looked up to see an unknown knight watching her from the tower above. He was leering forward, smirking, as though he had won a major prize. "I might have to report ya for moving away from yer post, lass." With little respect, he laughed loudly. Kagome growled, but made no remarks. She merely walked back to her post, fuming.

_Insolent man._

* * *

Kagome recalled her last sighting with Therius. It had been over a year, back when he and General Asthar were visiting the island. It was evening when he approached her and suggested the two of them take an evening stroll. Unlike Kagome who wasn't able to leave the castle unless under strict orders from the Count or a Superior Officer, Therius had free reign on account of General Asthar's good word of mouth.

Soon after, the two left the castle unquestioned, partially because many feared Sir Therius. His stoic yet menacing appearance along with his harsh and idealistic speech made not him a grand favourite amongst the ranks. More or less, they respected the man for his supreme skills and title alone.

Kagome and Therius walked silently beside each other through the town, passing few people. With it being a cold night, not many were outside except for venders and last minute shoppers. Kagome remembered eyeing the marketplace with glee, attempting to identify any differences from the last time she had visited the place several weeks ago. Everything had virtually remained the same besides one new stand, which catered an interesting assortment of fruits, spices and herbs.

Without warning Therius, she had stopped to inspect the new shop. The shopkeeper seemed stunned and frightened by her arrival, and attempted to answer her questions calmly and briefly.

"That is a Sylph's Bowstring, but it's not the regular kind found around Lazulis."

The vendor had captured her attention. "How so?" she inquired, curious.

"Well, the—"

"What is going on here?" Therius demanded. He had noticed mere moments ago that Kagome was no longer beside him. Partially surprised, he had to backtrack several minutes to locate the female, who happened to be where he expected to find her: the marketplace.

"Ah, Therius," she smiled. "I decided to stop by this new shop. It caught my eye."

The white haired knight arched a brow. His gaze wandered towards the Sylph Bowstring which she held. Wordlessly, he then glanced towards the vendor. "How much," was all he said.

The vendor, taken back by having another knight stop before his shop, stuttered. "W-What?"

Therius's eyes narrowed. Kagome knew the man liked to have his questions answered immediately. He loathed having to repeat himself, which he ended up doing. "The cost of the Sylph's Bowstring, how much are you charging for it, good sir?"

He gulped. "I-It's for—on sale today, a solid fifty gold."

Kagome intervened. "Therius, please stop. I was merely curious about the shop. I—" She held her tongue, watching as he removed his wallet from his hidden satchel and withdrew fifty gold exact. He placed the money on the counter and then turned around, walking off.

"Kagome, come, we must continue."

She blinked, stumped, as did the vendor.

Therius paused, several steps ahead. With no more than a glance behind making his long braid sway, he sighed languidly. "Come."

Kagome nodded, thanking the vendor for his services before walking to Therius.

Like they had before her stop in the marketplace, they continued to traverse through town in silence until they reached Lazulis Road. Still clutching the Bowstring in her palms, Kagome enclosed the distance between them causing Therius to stop.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, his back facing her.

She shook her head. "I only wanted to say thank you, Therius." With a bit of mirth, she had leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the Sylph's Bowstring, I do appreciate it."

Therius looked straight ahead, staring out towards the cloudless sky. "You wanted the item and were inquiring about it. As a man, it was only fitting that I purchase it in your place." Knowing that was best response she would get, Kagome merely laughed and slipped the Bowstring in her back pocket.

_Oh, Therius… I bet you're still the same, hopeless with words…_

A good two hours had passed since Kagome heard the Captain of the Knights usher them out of the Courtyard. Afterwards, not much action had occurred in the area. Besides witnessing many maids scurrying about to prepare for the wedding not much happened. In such events, Kagome found herself growing weary; she felt rather tired and longed for sleep.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she exhaled a loud yawn and stretched her limp arms. _That felt good, _she thought with a laugh.

"Hmm, bored already?" Her head snapped upward. She recognized that voice.

"Therius," she whispered, watching the knight approach her. Looking no different from a year ago, Therius walked towards her calmly yet confidently. Unlike the other knights who strut pompously around the castle, Therius carried himself with an air of indifference which ultimately commanded respect.

Kagome found herself struggling to suppress a large grin.

Therius stopped just inches before her. Kagome noted he seemed to be surveying her. Arms crossed, with his usual blatant expression he nodded. "It's good to see you again."

Quite unladylike, Kagome laughed. "Is that all you have to say?" Her voice, laced with mirth, caught Therius off guard. Preparing for the worst, he raised his arms in defence as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is not suitable behaviour for such a location," he advised yet soon found himself unable to resist in pushing her away. "If someone were to see it would generate—"

"Shut up, Therius," she hissed, slapping his shoulder. "It's been a year since I've seen you, and regardless of what you might think or say, I have missed you." She looked up to meet his gaze.

Therius returned the stare, saying nothing.

With a widening grin, Kagome took his silence as acceptance in continuing the hug. Tightening her hold on him, she leaned her head against his shoulder resisting the urge to breathe in the scent of his lush white locks.

She then felt his grip tighten around her trim waist while he pulled her closer. Her eyes softened. _Therius. _By his actions alone, Kagome understood his sentiments; he had missed her too.

Shutting her eyes, she exhaled a contented sigh. Although her day had started off routinely boring, it ended wonderfully with her being reunited with Therius. Just standing beside him, hearing his voice and seeing him in the flesh set her heart a soar.

"Oh, my, am I interrupting something?"

Caught off guard, both Therius and Kagome froze upon hearing the voice of General Asthar. Removing herself from Therius's arms, Kagome turned around to meet the smug stare of the man she had grown to respect and view as a second father.

"G-General," she stuttered, her face turning a lovely shade of blood red. "I—we weren't—"

"General, is there something you need?" Unabashed, Therius addressed his mentor regally.

Asthar noticed the small redness of his star pupil's ears, but chose to keep his comments to himself. "I had decided to come and visit the castle courtyard to see one of my former students when learning she was assigned to this position," he explained. "However, I hadn't expected that you would get to her first, Therius." His smug smile widened, revealing a surprising set of white teeth. "My earlier comments may thus prove inaccurate, Therius. Perhaps you aren't a hit and miss with the ladies like I originally viewed. Lady Kagome seems to be proving the falseness in my previous observances."

Steam escaped Kagome's ears. "General!" She screamed, seeming to have forgotten all forms of decorum.

Asthar merely laughed, finding her antics amusing.

"General, how can you laugh?!" She shouted.

Her response merely added fuel to the fire, which caused his laughs to rise.

Her face turned cherry red. "General! GENERAL!"

* * *

**Author's Note – **Well, there you have it, the first chapter. I hope it was to your liking and I hope I managed to keep Therius and General Asthar in character. Zael and the others will appear in the next chapter.

Also, I guess I should explain myself. I decided to tackle the idea of Kagome being a knight in a realistic way. When playing the game, I noticed that there didn't appear to be any female fighters in the Lazulis Court. Not counting Syrenne – who is a mercenary – I found it interesting. Thus, I thought it might be interesting to write on. I felt the need to include the obvious dislike for a 'female knight' since I would assume that is how the majority of the castle's inhabitants would react to it. I am not including everyone in that assumption – like I said in the actual chapter with General Asthar and the Count – but I do think that some – like Jirall – would be particularly sexist towards a possible female knight. These are merely my beliefs however, if you think different, that's fine.

I guess that's about it. I hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you for reading,

-SheikahLover


	3. Chapter II: Mercenaries

**Chapter II: Mercenaries**

**Written: **July 15, 14

* * *

Kagome awoke early the following morning, stretching herself before allowing a small groan to escape her lips. Getting up and out of bed, she surveyed the room and smiled. Outside, the sun had briefly begun to rise from the eastern horizons, signalling the commencement of another day – a joyous and wonderful day, she dubbed.

Making the bed, she set about changing from her night clothes and into her knightly garments. Sliding on the last bit of undergarments and under padding, she stalked towards the vanity and quickly brushed and combed her hair. She settled for tying her waist long hair back into a braid before pinning it up into a nice and firm bun. Making sure that no pieces were protruding, she then attempted to pin back her bangs, but scowled when a large portion refused to cooperate.

She rolled her eyes. _I suppose this lopsided fringe of mine will just have to remain... as usual. _

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, before continuing to dress herself. Moments after finishing, a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Coming," she said and walked forward. Twisting the door handle, she was greeted by the sight of Therius. Her eyes softened. "Good morning, Therius." She nodded, smiling.

He nodded accordingly. "I see that you are still habituated to your early morning habits, Lady Kagome."

She arched a brow before sighing heavily. "Therius, how many times have I told you, when it's just the two of us, we don't need to address each other with our usual titles."

"My apologizes, Lady Kagome."

"Uh," she uttered, "Therius I—no, never mind." She banished the thought from her mind. For years, both General Asthar and she fought tirelessly to have Therius speak to them in a less formal tone when merely in the company of each other. However, unsurprisingly, the knight struggled to grasp and retain such a habit.

_I guess he's constantly in 'Knight Mode' twenty-four seven. _She thought, grinning.

"Lady Kagome, if you are willing and able, I would like to test your skills with your blade. I am interested in seeing whether or not your capabilities have strengthened or remained the same during our year long absence." That caught her attention.

"Therius… you wish to have a duel, _now_?" She hadn't even been up for ten minutes, and already the knight was interested in a one-on-one combat session. "Goodness, what time is it?"

"Roughly, it is five minutes before five," he answered simply. "If you are not willing to spar now, then speak up. I can return at a later time, if you prefer." Though inviting, his tone left no room for argument. Kagome knew from experience that Therius could – and would – wait for hours whenever he wanted a suitable sparing partner.

She sighed dejectedly. "Give me a moment to retrieve my blade. Afterwards, I suppose we'll make our way down to the Military Wing?" Luckily at this hour, not too many knights would be training. Only a handful would be awake, and would be too busy grumbling over the fact of having to be up at such an ungodly hour to pay attention to herself and Therius.

"Understood, I shall wait outside." She watched him walk towards the wall directly across from her bedroom, and lean against it, crossing him arms all while maintaining perfect posture.

She stifled a laugh. To her, Therius's stance resembled much of the statues situated throughout the castle. _The only difference is he has better hair then them._ There was no use in denying it; Therius possessed a long and lean lush of beautiful white tinted hair. _Sometimes, from the back, I've heard people mistaken him for an old man. _She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from chuckling. _But then again, his white mane is envied by many girls. _Kagome would never admit it openly, but she too was envious of the man's perfect hair. _He literally does nothing to his hair but brush and wash it regularly, and yet, they're somehow perfect… all the time! _It wasn't fair. His hair looked soft enough to resemble a perfectly white cloud floating in the sky on a lovely summer afternoon. _Meanwhile, mine looks like a haystack before and after I pin it back._

"Uhh!" she hissed and grabbed her blade. Sliding the sheath to fit comfortably by her side, she exited the room, locking the door behind her. Pocketing the key, she cast Therius a small glance before following him down the hall towards the Military Wing.

* * *

"Hmm!"

"Uhh!"

Their blades clashed violently against each other. For a minute, Kagome struggled to maintain her stance against Therius. In contrast to her, he was much stronger physically. With his toned ligaments and well devised attacks, it made the situation difficult for Kagome, as she struggled to both dodge and locate a suitable opening to strike.

_He might possess stronger attacks, but I'm quicker on my feet. _She would have to use her speed to her advantage. When fighting Therius, speed was her only positive. _But where and when can I?_

"Above!" She then hissed, raising her sword just in time to block his incoming attack. Damn. She gritted her teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small black strand fall to the ground. Her eyes widened. Therius had sliced off a small – well, rather miniscule – portion of her hair. Her jaw partially dropped. _That no good—_

"Hmm!" Without realizing it, Therius had managed to knock her blade from her hands. The raven haired knight watched it skid across the training grounds, towards the nearest wall.

"Damn," she hissed, breathing hard. Sweat dripping from her scalp, she placed her hands on her trim waist, feeling the redness of her cheeks flourishing further. "It looks—it looks like you've bested me."

Therius as well appeared partially clammy. The upper portion of his forehead was covered with perspiration, and Kagome saw a slight redness in his cheeks. She watched him slide his sword away, saying nothing about her skills. Instead he uttered something far worse: "You were distracted."

Kagome's jaw dropped. She felt her blood boil. Prepared to unleash a hefty retort, she caught herself midway when seeing several others gawking their way. Most consisted of knights, informers and guards. With several stationed throughout the corridor and beyond, Kagome knew raising her voice and shouting profanities at Therius was out of the question.

She settled instead with sighing heavily. "I wasn't distracted," she stated, walking forward to collect her sword. "I was merely… lost in thought." Therius's narrowed eyes only made her laugh lightly. She slid the sword back in its holster. "Those are two very different things."

"How so?" he challenged her. "They both imply the same; that you were distracted. In a real fight, you would have perished long ago."

Vexed, she crossed her arms. "Well, I, hmm—" She puffed out her cheeks. She wanted no more than to scream. Here it was still early morning, she hadn't eaten, was still tired, and with Therius critiquing her in front of so many people… well, it didn't make her a very happy camper.

In an attempt to maintain some form of composure, she enclosed the distance between herself and Therius, whispering, "You had the unfair advantage."

"Which was?" Therius questioned, choosing his words carefully. When it came to Kagome, he always had to be on guard. Her emotions varied widely throughout the day, generally from content to livid in a matter of minutes.

She titled her head partially to the left. "… I hadn't yet eaten," she mumbled before walking off. Struggling to contain herself from blushing profusely, she stalked past the guards, refusing to look back – even when feeling Therius's gaze boring into her backside.

_Goodness, how stupid could I be? _She thought, fiddling with the straps of her gloves. _'You had the unfair advantage… I hadn't yet eaten?' Ah! How stupid am I! _Wanting nothing more then to bang her head against the wall, she waited for the elevator to reach the lower floor and open, before pushing her way inside, still struggling to conceal her growing blush.

_I'm such an idiot!_

* * *

Hours passed by slowly for Kagome as she struggled to keep herself occupied. With the larger portion of the castle staff preoccupied in preparing for the evening's festivities, she more or less had free reign for several hours until her evening shift of watching the ball commenced.

_I guess this break is good in some ways… it gives me some time to avoid Therius. _Kagome still could not get over the immense fact of how she embarrassed herself in front of the knight. _I haven't seen him in a year… and then I had to go and say that?! What kind of a moron am I?_

She struggled to hold herself together. Although she was currently alone, there was no telling who might be watching. Even if a lowly maid or nobleman were to see her, she could only imagine what form of idle gossip would soon be passed around the castle walls. Based on her loss earlier this morning in the Military Wing, she could already imagine the knights were having a field day. They loved to hold anything they could above her, as many still believed her to be incompetent and unworthy of her title as knight.

She hissed with displeasure. _Perhaps I ought to visit Kaede; she might make me feel better… or have something I might be able to do to pass the time. _

Kaede was the castle's top healer. She had been appointed the position by the former Count many years before the birth of Lady Calista. When Count Arganan took the throne however, he was hesitant on keeping Kaede on staff. It took multiple referrals from other nursemaids and even several knights to keep the woman working. However, in the end, it had been General Asthar who had the final say. With his words, he had managed to convince the Count to not only allow Kaede to stay, but receive a larger annual fund for the purchasing of herbs and potions to be bought and shipped to the castle and island.

_Kaede_ _is quite kind, if a little rough. _There was no other way to describe the woman. _But I suppose she'd have to be tough, what with the life she endured. _Kagome knew very little regarding the woman's past. She merely knew that Kaede had grown up in a small village protected by her elder sister, who acted as the village's head priestess. One day when fighting a monster, her sister was gravely injured and passed on. Kaede, who was no more than a young girl at the time, tried her best to help the others combat the monster. Despite being young, she was quite proficient in the art of archery, and with her skills, she managed to help the villagers defeat the beast… but had lost her left eye in the process. Since then, she's sported an eye patch.

"I suppose Kaede would be in need of some assistance." The more Kagome thought of visiting her, the more she liked it. Kaede was quite happy whenever Kagome visited her in the Medical Wing, and would almost always help her, whether it be through expanding her knowledge in the art of healing, or merely providing a temporary ear to listen to. On account of such, Kagome had developed a large amount of trust with Kaede. And similar to her views towards General Ashtar, she greatly admired Kaede and sometimes considered the woman to be that of a second mother.

_In order to head to the Medical Wing, I'll need to pass through the Great Hall, which isn't too far from where I'm currently docked. _It would take the girl a matter of minutes to reach there. With a hopeful smile lining her face, she departed for the Medical Wing, slowly beginning to feel her past sentiments of sorrow and embarrassment banishing. _Who knows, maybe I can even have the chance to practice more of my healing magic._ That made her smile widen. Besides her love of being a knight, Kagome loved to help others. One of the best ways she found to do so was through her healing magic.

_I may not be as good as Lady Kaede, but I certainly have improved since my early stages in the area. _At nine, Kagome began to train as a healing mage. _I was training in the art of healing for eight years before having met General Ashtar. _Similar to Kaede, Kagome once resided in a small forest village, which specialized particularly in growing wheat to be shipped across the Ocean to the nearest cities. At the time, Kagome lived with her grandfather, as both her parents and younger brother had passed on years before when their house was set afire. Kagome happened to be out at the time… but the rest of her family wasn't as lucky. _I was only seven when I lost all three of them… I barely remember them, but it still hurts to think about them, even to this day…_

With her startling loss, Kagome was quickly shipped off to the neighbouring village where her grandfather resided. Her grandfather was a history fanatic and lover of storytelling, and also managed the Higurashi Shrine, which had been passed down throughout the family for generations. Before the death of her younger brother, Souta, Kagome's parents were planning to send him to live with his grandfather, so that one day he could take over the Shrine… Sadly, that never transpired. Thus, before her grandfather's passing, he planned to take on a future student to train and one day marry Kagome, as she would be the key to keeping on the shrine's familial blood line in check. Yet, before he even began his search, her grandfather insisted – more like enforced – Kagome to learn the art of healing and the background of the shrine. He claimed it was his granddaughter's duty to undertake such a task, and even went as far as to locate a suitable instructor to begin training her. By the age of nine, Kagome had begun her studies under the tutelage of Lady Midoriko.

Lady Midoriko was a stunning woman; a person Kagome could not forget. She had made a name for herself throughout the area as being a wandering priestess. She travelled from towns to villages alike, tending to the injured, dying and weak. In part, it was because of her kind and gentle nature, which made Kagome's interest in healing accumulate to such a large degree.

_I always wondered what happened to Midoriko. _She thought, turning down the corridor. _The day that our village was attacked by bandits, she had rushed off to help the children hiding within the school… but afterwards, she never returned. _Kagome remembered that day well. Days after her seventeenth birthday, bandits invaded the village. They set the houses ablaze, robbed the people of their little treasures and livelihoods, and killed the men, before deciding to take the women and children for themselves – most likely to sell to brothels or keep for servants of pleasure. Kagome shuddered at the thought. _I thought we had almost been done for that day, but then General Asthar and his knights appeared. _She vaguely remembered their appearance; the knights riding into town on horseback, ready to take on battle with the General at their side.

_General Asthar… he was simply magnificent… His skill and kindness had left me speechless that day. _At the time, Kagome had been struggling to defend the village with several others. The majority had been older men, who were first hesitant to allow Kagome to help them; but after seeing her take down a bandit relatively easy with her blade, they no longer had any issues. It must have seemed surprising at the time, Kagome Higurashi, the granddaughter of the village's Shrine keeper was able to wield a blade surprisingly well. They knew she was undergoing healing training by Lady Midoriko, but none knew the woman had been training Kagome in the art of swordsmanship as well. It was a task that Midoriko wished to keep secret, and Kagome remembered having to swear secrecy about it.

_I always assumed it was because she didn't want grandfather to know... Perhaps she feared that if he found out, he would have terminated our lessons. _That was the reason Kagome had assumed that Midoriko wished to keep their sparing sessions a secret. _I wished I could have asked her why… but whenever I attempted to raise the issue, she would always sidetrack me with something else. _It almost seemed like Midoriko was avoiding the question. Partially, it had irked Kagome; she only wanted her question answered, but the older woman seemed hesitant—better yet, she seemed to flat out refuse but was merely too polite to say so directly. _I suppose I'll never have the chance to ask her… with her disappearance and grandfather's death caused by the bandits during the invasion, I had much more important matters to worry about…_

_After the attack, I had no clue as to what I would do with my life… grandfather still hadn't selected a suitable apprentice, and I would not have been able to take on all of the Shrine duties on my own… Then there was the village. So many innocent people had died that day. How would the village function? _There had been too many issues to resolve. Even to this day, when thinking about the village, Kagome's head begun to spin. She recalled how everything was in shambles; houses burning, people fighting to take back their stolen goods, children crying, people dying. _I knew that I had to help heal the others and help keep the children safe, but there was so much going on… I felt like my head would have exploded… But then, General Asthar and the knights approached again, making things a little bit easier to handle._Kagome recalled that moment best of all. It was hard to forget, after all, General Asthar certainly knew how to make an impression. _He seemed interested… especially in having a discussion with me… He inquired about the village and what had occurred… He even had his knights aid in extinguishing the flames and rounding up the children and injured… Afterwards, once things had settled down, he approached me again, and spoke to me. I can recall our conversation perfectly._

_"Young woman, you certainly are well adept with a blade. Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"Kagome Higurashi, Sir—"_

_"Asthar, call me Asthar."_

_"Sir Asthar then, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

_"You as well, Lady Kagome… Please tell me, where had you learned such skills with a blade?"_

_I had been hesitant to answer his question. With Midoriko swearing me to secrecy, I wasn't sure if I should reveal such to the General. Regardless of the fact that he helped protect the village, I vowed to keep my promise to Lady Midoriko—and have done so to this day. "I have been practising on my own for several years, Sir Asthar."_

_It appeared as though he hadn't believed me, yet he never questioned me further on the issue. "I see. In any event, you are quite skilled. I am impressed to have located a suitable swordswoman in these parts. That is quite a rare feature in itself…" His eyes had appeared to twinkle with something. Curiosity? Perhaps… interest? I wasn't too sure, but what I did know was that he seemed determined in continuing our conversation._

_We may have ceased our tête-à-tête that night, but by morning he was at my side again questioning me further… He inquired about my family, and I vividly recall that when he learned of me being an orphan, he suggested: "Why not join us, Lady Kagome?" I had been stunned, far too confused to generate a proper answer. He had continued. "If you are interested, I would be keen on taking you on as my future pupil. You are well adept with a blade and are quite skilled in the art of healing. Those two areas combined with training under my area of expertise would one day make you a suitable candidate for knighthood."_

_… Knighthood… Just thinking about it then sent shivers down my spine… I knew for a fact that I was nowhere near suitable for such a position… It seemed too dream-like to accept… but then again, what else did I have? I didn't have many friends in the village, and no one seemed too keen in taking me in. Grandfather's shrine had burnt to the ground, along with all of the familial heirlooms… I had nowhere else to go… And General Ashtar was the only one who showed relative interest in me… When I think about it even to this day, I don't regret accepting his invitation to becoming his student… Had it not been for him, I wouldn't be standing here today…_

Kagome stopped mere inches from the central staircase of the Grand Hall. Her eyes were moist with fresh tears. She struggled to withhold the urge of blatantly wiping them in public. She knew it went against her principles to appear weak in the eyes of the public—especially in the eyes of nobility. With it being mere hours before the ball, more noblemen and noblewomen were wandering the central halls and floors of the castle. Anywhere she went, she would have to be extra cautious and maintain proper composure like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes she detested this part of being a knight; the fact of having to maintain her decorum at all times… but again, it was merely part of her position, and something she would have to learn to live with it.

_I've dealt with it for years, long before I was even appointed knight at Lazulis Castle… I should be more than used to it. _

"Syrenne, stop gawping like an idiot," a man shushed.

"Hmm?" Interested, Kagome leaned closer towards the northern railings, and noticed a small group approaching the central staircase. It was a group of six, composed of two women and four men. All six sported an overwhelming majority of black clothing, and the female redhead and blonde haired male appeared to be looking around whilst squawking to each other quietly.

Kagome suppressed a laugh. Those two seemed quite like the handful.

"The ball is due to start soon." The one she assumed to be the leader spoke up. "There could be feuding nobles together in the same place. So take care that _nothing unfortunate_ happens." He turned around and appeared to stare at the redhead in particular.

The blonde smirked. "Sure thing. Syrenne, try not to show off your complete lack of class, eh?"

Syrenne glared. "Shut yer pie hole, Lowell. You're a fine one to talk!"

Kagome softly snorted. _I wonder how she would respond to Therius. _She smirked at the thought before focusing her attention to the group once again. Curious, she briefly surveyed each, noticing that each member appeared to have some form of weapon on them. The other woman and the youngest male – who wore an eye patch – both had small daggers strapped to their sides. Kagome assumed one to be a mage while the other was most likely a healer. _My guess is that the female is the healer. _The blonde, whose name appeared to be Lowell, also had a dagger strapped to his side. _Another mage… perhaps? _The remaining three each had a typical sword strapped to their sides. But again, the female redhead – Syrenne was her name, right? – In particular had two swords strapped to her sides. This caught Kagome's attention. She arched a brow, whistling softly. _A female capable of fighting with two blades; now, that is impressive. _

Lost in thought, Kagome snapped out of her daze several minutes later when realizing she had nearly forgotten to visit Lady Kaede. Straightening herself, she fastidiously brushed off any pieces of dirt or grim covering her uniform before commencing once again to walk in the direction of the Medical Wing.

Heading straight past the central staircase, a low whistle caught her attention. "Well, well, would ye look at that, a female knight."

She stopped walking upon recognizing the voice. It belonged to the female redhead Syrenne.

"Uh oh, Syrenne, it looks like she heard you," Lowell, the blonde, whispered in a teasing tone. "Do you think she'll come over here and have a word with ya?"

Kagome arched a brow, deciding to ignore his words. _I've already caused a large enough 'scandal' for today, I better not try my luck at another. _With that thought in mind, she kept walking, refusing to look their way. She could feel several gazes upon her, and never once doubted that a set belonged to Syrenne and Lowell. Right before leaving the room, she discreetly heard her snort.

"That woman is nothing more than another stuck up knight. Probably got a pole shoved up her arse too high and doesn't know how to remove it."

The comment made her stop in her tracks. Blinking profoundly, she turned herself around only to mentally scold herself before moving on. _I mustn't start anything; I mustn't start anything, _she kept repeating to herself. _I must maintain my decorum; after all, I am in the eyes of the public. _

Biting her tongue, Kagome exhaled loudly and exited the Great Hall, swallowing the urge to turn around and teach the redhead a lesson in not judging others based upon a single glance.

_But who am I to say such things, when I've done the same before too? _

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was bored and decided to write this all in one day. Honestly, I could have made this chapter even longer. I have quite a bit planned, but I suppose I'll include the rest of what I had planned for this chapter into the next. Don't be too surprised if the next chapter is posted up quite soon. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this story, and since I'm off for the next few days with nothing much to do, I'll probably be spending most of the days writing… Yay!

Also, thank you to _zgirl16_ and _xXCrossoverLoverXx _for reviewing the first chapter. I'm happy to know that people are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone else who placed the story on their alerts and favourites. It truly means a lot to me. Also, to anyone else who is interested, in the next chapter, we'll be seeing several other InuYasha characters appear. Not counting Kaede, Shippou and Kirara will be making an appearance. I'm still struggling to find a way to include Miroku, Sango and InuYasha, but I'm really trying, since I want them featured in the story. Again, if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment on it.

Well, I suppose that's it for now. I hope you liked the chapter.

All the best, and thank you for reading,

-TFSA

P.S., Before I forget to mention it, in case anyone is curious about Kagome and Therius's ages, here it is:

Therius – 30 years old

Kagome – 28 years old

I looked it up, and apparently Therius is somewhere between 30-35 years old… Kind of shocked me, but I suppose it fits. Nonetheless, to make their 'relationship' more accurate and suitable, I decided to make Kagome roughly the same age as him, but a couple years younger.

As well, if anyone noticed any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out. After hours of staring at the same document, I might not have caught some. X3 I think loads of people on this site can relate, no?


	4. Chapter III: Discussions

**Chapter III: **Discussions

**Written: **July 17, 14

**Posted: **July 18, 14

* * *

Kagome entered the Medical Wing, smiling as she greeted several passing nursemaids with a curt nod. _It smells like antiseptic and bandages in here, _she denoted, eyeing the room with widening eyes. Filled to the brim with beds and cabinets stocked with potions, wrappings and herbs, the Medical Wing resembled more of a large factory that specialized in fabricating aliments for the sick than to actually aid the injured and dying.

_Now, to find Lady Kaede… _

Kaede had to be somewhere amidst this ever-growing room of patients, nursemaids and practising future nursemaids. Kagome walked up and down the medical aisles slowly, stopping when she heard an old voice hissing, "Shippou, ye had better put that down. If ye don't stop this senseless jabbering, I'll have ya removed by the castle guards this instant, and be sent back to the Library to yer studies."

"Aw, Grandma, do I have too?" Shippou's adorable voice whined causing Kagome to smile. She rounded the nearest wall, coming to the sight of Lady Kaede scolding Shippou.

Shippou was a seven-year old boy, emerald-eyed ginger, who resided in the castle for reasons unknown to Kagome. Ever since she had been permanently stationed to Lazulis Castle as a knight, the boy had been around—particularly in the Great Library, which seemed to be his home away from home. According to himself, he was training to become the world's greatest fire mage. _Although he's still small, his magic is quite impressive, _she thought. Shippou was quite the intelligent boy. Academically, he was years ahead of others his age, and was currently studying the same material that several other children in the Library, who were several years older than him, were learning. _Though… because of such, he's often bullied by the other children. _Her eyes darkened. _Maybe that's why he prefers to spend his time in the Medical Wing with Kaede._

Shippou, although intelligent, still had the mind of a regular seven year old. Not counting his knowledge of behaving and interacting with nobility, when around others—mostly nursemaids, Kaede and Kagome herself—he was quite perceptive, largely sensitive, but also had a pretty big mouth. Multiple times in the past, Kagome had been forced to pull the boy away from a horde of knights, as he had… managed to articulate several naughty words and phrases, which weren't the kindest, or expected of any seven year old to know.

Beads of sweat formed behind her head. _Oh, Shippou… _Besides his large mouth, Shippou also possessed a heart of gold. Such made him quite a hit amongst the nursemaids, who almost always flocked to him when he was in the Medical Wing. Without Kaede's knowledge, they also provided him with many treats in the form of candies, sweets and toys. They played with him, ruffled his hair and kissed his cheeks and forehead. Kagome knew the boy loved the attention, as evident by the growing smirks he held when noticing the glares of several knights who occasionally stopped by the infirmary to visit particular nursemaids. Eight out of ten times, a nursemaid or two had scooted the knights out if they weren't injured, as the rest were too busy fussing and fawning over Shippou. She rolled her eyes at the thought. _Shippou loves their attention; heck he basks in it… I only hope it doesn't spoil him when he grows older._

"Kagome!" exclaimed Shippou. She watched him put down a pot filled of something unknown to rush to her side. Wrapping his small arms around her legs, he hugged her lower frame. "I missed you."

"Hello, Shippou," she greeted, ruffling his ginger coloured hair. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" He laughed, revealing a newly lost tooth. "Grandma's letting me stay here. I'm practising to become the world's best mage, and healer~"

Kagome chuckled, her eyes softening. Bending down to reach his height, she extended her arms out wide and offered the child a tight hug. Shippou leaned into the embrace, revelling in her warm and soft hold. "I missed you too, Shippou," she murmured, leaning her head atop his.

"Lady Kagome, is there something you require?" Kaede questioned, watching their interaction with a soft expression gracing her aged face.

Kagome frowned, slowly getting to her feet. Watching Shippou excuse himself to speak with two passing nursemaids, she spotted an empty chair several feet away and sat down. "I have a few hours to spare until the Ball tonight, and was wondering if you required any form of assistance."

Kaede, who was in the midst of drying her hands, set down the towel and studied Kagome curiously. Eyeing her from top to bottom, the female knight inwardly shuddered at the woman's protruding voice, "Ye aren't staying here to hide from _someone _perhaps?" All too aware of whom Kaede was addressing, Kagome shot down the suggestion with a flourishing blush.

"Kaede, I have no idea for whom you are referring to."

The head nursemaid smiled coyly. "Kagome, your acting skills are terrible."

"Uhh!" she nearly fell out of her seat.

Kaede's smirk widened. "Kagome, pushing whatever occurred previously aside, it is not best to avoid yer problems. Ye know this well enough." She leaned in closer, whispering. "Perhaps with this supposed 'free time' you now possess, ye ought to visit said someone and speak with them… Who knows, perhaps they have this 'free time' too."

Kagome's blush grew to a prominent red rose tint. "Kaede," she whined, looking up and down the walkway to make sure that no one else was watching or attempting to listen to their conversation. "I am fine. I merely came here to provide assistance, in case you required it."

The heard nursemaid arched a brow. She studied Kagome's profile for a minute. She noticed the way Kaede eyed her sword in disdain, and immediately slipped it off, pushing it to the nearest corner. Kaede was not a fan or avid supporter of violence, and more or less despised it when the knights or even Kagome herself entered the Medical Wing with her sword strapped to her side.

Exhaling, Kagome then looked around the room, smiling to herself when seeing Shippou being fawned over by four nurses. Grinning widely, the youngster appeared to be in heaven as the four females' dotted excessive amounts of concern and joy upon him. Kaede followed her gaze, but rolled her eyes.

"That youngster never learns," was all she managed to say before looking away. Grunting, she focused her attention towards the nearest countertop and walked forward, ushering for Kagome to follow her with a wave of her left hand. "Kagome, if ye want to be helpful for some time, then perhaps ye can help me sort through these newly purchased herbs. They were shipped overseas, and are quite powerful in aiding with paralysis magical attacks."

Kagome nodded. "I would love to help, Kaede."

And so, for the next hour and a half, Kagome spent her time aiding Kaede. The two sorted through the large pile of paralysis medication fairly quickly, and afterwards devoted a larger portion of their time to restocking the remaining medical cabinets. The other nursemaids watched on, unfazed – though slightly interested – to the sight of Kagome working in the Medical Wing. As long as Kaede was present however, none dared to venture forward to question the woman, as many were frightened by Kaede's tough exterior. Akin to Sir Therius, the nursemaids and many others respected Lady Kaede for her skills and knowledge in the many areas of healing, but feared her as well for her blunt, ominous tone and acute perception which she used on a daily basis… chiefly on those who were either prone to making numerous mistakes, or were simply too incompetent for their own good.

Soon departing from the infirmary, Kagome excused herself as she waved goodbye to Kaede, and provided Shippou with a long and happy hug. Promising to return soon, she exited the Medical Wing from the northern stairwell, descending into the north-western portion of the Courtyard. Prepared to combat her fears of speaking to Therius, the knight was stopped before she could venture any further by a particular blonde haired man by the name of Lowell.

He was leaning against the wall furthest from her, speaking with what appeared to be a maid. Kagome had only briefly caught the ending of their conversation, for Lowell appeared to have dismissed the woman with an overly flirtatious smile and wave combination. She stopped in her tracks. Lowell then looked her way and looked towards the other wall before suddenly darting his vision back towards her. His eyes widened, clouding over with what appeared to be interest – and… was that lust? – While he stalked forward, smiling coyly.

Kagome arched a brow. She watched him advance until there was no more than a three foot gap separating them. "Good day milady," he bowed. "It is an honour to meet a woman of yer calibre." Instantaneously she knew where this was going by the tone of his voice, and obvious once over he provided her with.

She cleared her throat, attempting to remain calm. "Good afternoon, Sir. I must provide my sincerest form of gratitude for such an honest comment, although your words are far too kind." When seeing his hands reach forward in an attempt to grasp hers, she moved them away, opting to place them behind her back.

"If I might be so bold to ask, what is your name, oh, lovely and majestic knight?" He inquired.

If possible, Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. _Does he honestly think that I would fall for such cheap and overused lines? _However, judging by his shady and dishevelled appearance, she believed her passing thoughts to be fairly accurate.

She gulped. With no more than a forced smile, she answered, "My name is Lady Kagome. And, yours, good Sir?"

"My name Lady Kagome is Lowell, the gallant and magnificent."

Kagome resisted the urge to slap her forehead with the back of her gloved palm. _My, he has… quite the confidence… Typical playboy attitude too. _Stomaching the overwhelming desire swelling inside of her to then walk away, Kagome forced herself to nod politely and provide a quaint smile.

"How lovely, Sir Lowell." She licked her lips in passing. "I would assume that you are a man of… many talents." She shuddered at her words, cringing at the last two in particular.

_I hadn't a clue of how to phrase myself! I just want this conversation to end!_

Lowell appeared to disregard the ill-contempt of her words, for he ran a hand through his hair, sporting that overly pompous grin once again. "I am a man of… _many talents_, my dear, sweet, Lady Kagome." He winked. "However, I am quite talented in the area of magic as well."

She arched a brow, "What field of magic exactly do you specialize in, Sir Lowell?"

"Ice," he whispered, daring to take a step further to whisper in her ear while he placed his hands on her shoulders.

On instinct, she backed away, slapping his hands away. "I see," she uttered, shuddering slightly.

Lowell noticed the gesture, and couldn't help but smirk. Kagome cursed herself, finding herself to then be in a position the ice mage seemed to prefer. _Damn it all! _She hissed. With little patience remaining, she inched away. Lowell, however, advanced with her. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. _Bloody hell, is this man teasing me? Is he trying to irk me to my wits end?_

"Lady Kagome, is there something troubling you?" Again, he touched her shoulder with his free hand. She visibly shuddered and cast a glance around the area. No one was near. For that, she was more than thankful. "If you are in need of assistance, then I would gladly have no trouble in providing you with a form of aid." He spoke into her ear. Soon after, she felt his hand slide down her shoulder, inching for her back.

Ears turning red, with little hesitation she slapped his nearest cheek with her hand, backing away. "Just what kind of woman do you take me for?!" She hollered. "Have you not heard of respecting a person's personal boundaries, you no good pervert?!"

Lowell rubbed his sore cheek, grinning cheekily. "A challenge, ehh?" he laughed, speaking more to himself than Kagome. "Hmm, this should prove to be most interesting."

Kagome felt her jaw drop, while steam was preparing to seep from her ears. "… Ignorant, no good playboy!" she seethed, raising her index finger before his face. "Leave me be this instant! Uhh!" She stalked off, only to be pulled back by Lowell. Shaking with anger, she turned around and didn't allow him the chance to speak, as she quickly slapped his other cheek with her hand.

Stunned, he released his grip on her while mumbling various swear words under his breath. Kagome used those few moments to back away and grasp the hilt of her sword. Snarling, she took proper battle stance. "Pervert, if you dare move an inch, I will not hesitate to draw my sword."

Lowell looked up with two visible hand prints staining both of his cheeks. Had Kagome not been thrust forward into the situation, she would have instantly found the scene comical. "Ah, you're not a woman to be messed with, Lady Kagome..." He rubbed his tender cheeks. For a moment, she began to feel bad. Here seconds ago, she had just physically harmed the blonde, which went against all of her principles of knighthood. But then again, the man had deserved it… he was a no good pervert, after all.

She weighed the thoughts over in her mind for a second, but decided against feeling sorry for Lowell. If she provided him with pity, he might take it the wrong way or use it to his advantage, which she did not doubt he would attempt to do. Without removing her hand from her sword's hilt, she watched him cautiously and calculatingly.

Lowell, however, surprised her by standing his ground, not moving an inch. "Lady Kagome, ya certainly packed quite the punch in those slaps… too bad for you though, that I happen to like a good challenge." He winked once more. "I'm not going to give up on ya. By the end of our next meeting, I'll be sure to make ye fall for my charms and dashing good looks."

…

Was this man serious?

Her right eye started to switch. Unconsciously or on purpose – she wasn't entirely sure – her grip on the hilt of her blade tightened, making the leather lining of her gloves contract. "Ignorant, foolish playboy!" she seethed, prepared to bubble over in a pot of uncooked anger. "You are—"

"Halt. What goes on here?" A voice inquired, interrupting Kagome from finishing her previous thought.

She gasped and removed her hand from her sword. "G-General," she stuttered, feeling her heart rate increase by a tenfold. "I—we…"

General Asthar advanced, eyeing Kagome in what appeared to be slight disappointment. "Lady Kagome, I thought that I had taught you better." She looked away shamefully, unable to meet his gaze. Eyeing the ground, she heard him address Lowell. "Sir Mercenary, you have my apologies. I trust that my former student has not injured or addressed you in a disrespectful manner."

Lowell chuckled and swatted a hand to the air. "Ah, it's fine. No harm, no foul, as they say, ehh?" Laughing again, he offered the General a slight nod. "Fear not General, Lady Kagome hasn't injured anything else but my pride…" Without allowing the General a chance to reply, Lowell walked off… but not before offering Kagome a flirtatious grin and wave, which she easily scowled at.

General Asthar waited for Lowell to be further enough from hearing distance, before turning around to address Kagome. Bashfully, she looked up and offered him a nervous smile. "General," she nodded, her ears turning red. "About my behaviour just then… I had—I mean I wasn't—"

"Fear not, Kagome." He spoke calmly, interrupting her thoughts once more. "I understand your actions well enough, and based upon the amount I heard beforehand, your actions are justifiable."

Her head snapped up. Eyes twinkling, she started to smile. General Asthar bellowed at the sight. "You truthfully are a woman of independent standing, Kagome," he spoke in between laughs. "Such a talent is admirable, although you must remember to act with decorum." He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she did not recoil to. "Remember Kagome, you are a knight, and must act and behave in such a manner that is appropriate to knighthood in all times."

Her eyes darkened slightly. "General, I understand, however, in the presence—"

"Of men such as him, you lose yourself to your emotions," he finished for her.

Abashed, all Kagome could muster was a silent nod.

Asthar patted her shoulder accordingly. "Kagome, fear not. I am more than aware of such concerning you… After all, your past actions, particularly regarding a certain Captain of the Guards was more than evident." To his words, Kagome's ears darkened, which made her look away.

"It wasn't my fault," she whispered. "Anyone could have thrown that rock his way."

"And hit him square in the nose?" He challenged mirthfully.

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms. "Maybe..."

With no more than a bellowed laugh, General Asthar ushered her forward, leading her towards the Central Courtyard. "Come Kagome, I wish to have a discussion with Therius and yourself."

Unbeknown to the General, Kagome looked down upon hearing his words and recalled her morning spar with the knight. Knowing for a fact that he would reiterate the issue to General Asthar, all Kagome could manage was to exhale an exasperated sigh. _Joy oh joy… I can't wait._

For minutes on end, the two walked in silence, with General Asthar in the lead and Kagome following a mere foot behind. Passing numerous maids and knights along the way, many paid their respect to General Asthar with either a nod, salute or bow. In return, he offered each individual a charming smile and nod. "Good day," he greeted a passing nobleman.

"General," the nobleman responded with a deemed tilt of the head. He passed by without paying Kagome any bit of attention. She remained indifferent however, by choosing to focus her attention on a sudden argument she easily overheard situated not too far from where the General and she were currently stopped. Curious, she deduced the voices to belong to Syrenne, the redhead who commented on her appearance rather nastily… and was the other Therius?

Stunned, she exchanged a glance with the General, only to find herself following behind him seconds after. The two approached the duo minutes later to witness Therius and Syrenne at arms length, appearing to be in the midst of a heated argument.

To the sight, General Asthar sighed, exasperated. "To think, another one of my star pupils is engaging in heated discourse with the castle's new arrivals." Not bothering to waste a single moment, he rushed forward mere seconds before their blades were set to be drawn and clash by stating calmly though forcefully, "Stay your blades."

Kagome watched on, mildly amused, as General Asthar openly apologized for Therius's ill-mannered behaviour. Therius, however, seemed not the least bit apologetic, yet kept quiet as the General conversed with Syrenne.

Eyebrows rising, she soon felt another gaze land on her, as Therius then looked towards her. Shivers running down her spine, the only action Kagome could muster up the courage to summon was a small nod. Therius's gaze merely darkened in response. She looked away and sighed.

_Yay, he's still mad at me… How nice… _

She partially laughed. "Lucky me…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I lied, there was no mention of Kirara in the chapter. I'll need to find a way to squeeze her in somewhere in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will be the Ball and Gurak invasion! Woo hoo! Battle time … that'll be fun to write. X3

I hope I kept Lowell in character... it was somewhat hard to write him. *cringes* Hopefully, he didn't come across too OOC, but I can imagine him acting this way around Kagome... espeically considering how they were alone. XD I wonder how their next meeting with go... How will Syrenne and Therius respond? XD

Thank you _zgirl16_ for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :) And thank you to the others for reading and putting the story on your favourites. It means a lot to me, and makes me smile to know that people are reading.

Again, if you notice any spelling and/or grammatical errors, feel free to point them out.

Thank you for reading, and please feel free to comment. :)

All the best,

TFSA


	5. Chapter IV: Captured

**Chapter IV: **Captured

**Written: **July 18, 14

**Posted: **July 21, 2014

* * *

_The Ball has finally commenced_, Kagome thought with a frown. Standing off to the side, she watched multiple noblemen and noblewomen walk towards the center of the room, their heads held high and heels clacking as they attempted to waltz in rhythm to the music. In some ways it was kind of funny to watch, she thought; what with most of the women looking alike in their tight neutral styled gowns and overly ornate hairstyles. She could barely differentiate one from the other, and struggled even further to do so with their male counterparts. To her, they all looked the same—all too uniform and bland. Each walked as though they had permanent rulers glued to their backs, and spoke in such haughty sneering tones that was both impossible to understand and plain annoying to listen to over a period of three milliseconds.

At times like this, Kagome despised being a knight. Having to stand around for hours on end, only to listen to such trivial nonsense was more agony than being stabbed in the back by a bandit's dagger. If she had the choice, she would have easily chosen to not be present for such an event. More or less to her, the engagement of Lady Calista to Lord Jirall wasn't anything special. Truthfully, it was quite sad. Kagome actually felt partial pity for the young woman. Jirall wasn't an appropriate husband let alone fitting partner for anyone. Their engagement was merely a ploy for power, and anyone with a suitable brain stowed away inside their noggins could see it.

_I might not be the closest to Lady Calista, but I can't help but feel bad for her. _It wasn't as though Kagome went out of her way to be rude to Calista. Whenever an occasion arose to which she encountered or interacted with her, Kagome tried her best to be polite and generous. And, Calista seemed to appreciate the effort, but generally speaking their conversations were typically cut-throat and dry. Nine out of ten times, a meddlesome maid or the pesky Lord Jirall himself was present when the two women interacted, and would almost always attempt to steer Calista away from Kagome. Inwardly, she snorted. _I suppose they think I'll try to 'corrupt' her in some ways … Maybe I might try to get her to think for herself … Oh, how horrid that would be …_

"Ahh!" someone yawned in the corner catching her eye. Curious, Kagome stepped just feet from her designated post to witness a familiar young man stiffly stretch his shoulders. Akin to her, he appeared to be both bored and tired.

_Hmm, he looks familiar. _She studied him for a moment. He appeared to be in his early twenties, and possessed a nice and firm built. His spiky yet dirty blonde hair and light hazel eyes were a nice contrast to his lightly tanned skin. His clothing consisted of black garments with copper armour protruding from the lower right leg and the upper portion of his left shoulder. With a sword strapped to his side, he resembled that of an experienced fighter. _I think I saw him back in the Great Hall earlier this morning. _Recalling such an event sent shivers to her spine. A flash of the disgusting Lowell came to mind. _I guess this man is another mercenary. After all, General Asthar had addressed the pervert as 'Sir Mercenary,' so I'd assume that this man is one too. _

Her gaze then danced towards the other male standing not too far from the blonde. He too happened to be walking with Lowell's group earlier this morning. _If I remember correctly, I had assumed that he was their leader – given the fact that he'd openly warned Syrenne to not cause a scene … Too late for that... _Memories of Therius's heated argument with the redhead came to mind, especially the scolding he had received from General Asthar afterwards. Kagome heaved a small sigh, which briefly sounded like a faint chuckle. More than anything she wanted to laugh upon recalling the event, since Therius looked less than happy and Syrenne appeared mildly irritated. In her eyes, it was a win-win situation … Though the General had seemed less than happy both with her behaviour around Lowell, and Therius's behaviour around Syrenne.

_I guess I can understand Therius's views on Syrenne… He's never been too kind to mercenaries, and her uncouth mouth is the typical trademark that one would expect from their kind …_

"Lords and Ladies! Presenting Lady Calista!"

Trumpets and violins sounded as Calista descended from the eastern staircase snapping Kagome from her thoughts. Noblemen and noblewomen exchanged similar gasps of joy at the sight of the attractive heir. Even Kagome had to admit that Calista looked striking. With a floor length indigo gown, she achieved quite the contrast with her pallid complexion making for both a bold yet stunning statement. Her long silver locks glistened under the ballroom's lightning, making her jewellery – her opulent necklace in particular – glisten and glimmer from all directions. Her makeup was anything but perfect, which helped complete the ensemble.

"My, my, what a beauty!"

"To think, Lord Jirall has the honour of marrying Lady Calista! He is quite fortunate!"

"A lovely bride and a lovely husband! Ah, true love is sweet!"

Kagome suppressed a snort. True love? As if. Simply by watching Calista, it was obvious to see her plain lack of interest in Lord Jirall and everyone around her. Like Kagome, it seemed that Calista wished to be anywhere but here. _I suppose that makes two of us then. _She watched Calista and Jirall descend the staircase and make their way through the crowd of giddy-eyed nobles and over towards the Count.

Quietly, she snorted. _To think, only a few more hours to go … long and tedious my foot._

Glancing to make sure that no one was watching, Kagome slowly withdrew from her assigned position and walked towards the northern hallway. She decided that if anyone were to question her leave of post, she would merely inform them that she wanted a small breath of air. _After standing in that same spot for three hours straight, I think anyone would want a small change of scenery. _And to think, their wedding was still a month away. She groaned at the thought.

Kagome walked down the hall in silence. As far as the eye could see, no one was around – everyone was back in the Ballroom, gushing over the future couple and wedding of the century. Her stomach churned at the thought. _Poor Calista … she's suffering so much, and to think, the worst has yet to come… _The thought of anyone marrying Jirall sent shivers down her spine. Again she couldn't help but think, _Poor Calista… poor Calista indeed._

Kagome rounded the hallway bend to arrive to a suitable location: a corner alcove nicely decorated with tall statues and many impressionist paintings. Tall columns lined the plush red walls as overly ornate crown moulding traced the elevated walls. There was even a small wooden sectional built into the wall, which wrapped around the corner framed windows. To complete the setting, a stunning stain glass window set depicting a scene from previous generations past shone down from the ceiling, providing the small area with additional lighting, as the lighted torches did not burn as bright.

She heaved a small sigh. "It's so peaceful."

"Hmm…" Someone mumbled rather quietly.

Kagome arched a brow. Curious, she turned around partially to faintly notice a small… person dash behind a nearby pillar. A familiar ginger shade, however, greatly caught her attention. Instantaneously, her eyes narrowed – she knew the little person from a hole in the wall.

"Shippou?" she whispered, slowly approaching the pillar.

"K-Kagome?" stuttered a frightful youngster.

She watched as Shippou slowly withdrew from the large pillar to face her. She crossed her arms, eyeing him. Bending down to reach his height, she questioned him. "Shippou, what are you doing here?"

Fiddling with his palms, the little mage looked sideways unable to meet her gaze. "I-I was curious a-about how the B-Ball was going … and w-wanted to see how L-Lady Calista l-looked." He stuttered bashfully, nearly stumbling on every other word.

Kagome chortled and patted his head. "Shippou, there's no need to be scared. I won't do anything bad."

Shippou nodded while slightly trembling. "I-I know."

Kagome saw his knees quaking. She suppressed a smile. "Shippou, while it's fine to be interested in the Ball, you should know better than to try and sneak in." Her eyes narrowed causing the boy to freeze on the spot. "However," she began in a warning tone, "the Ball is not a place for children, Shippou. Lady Kaede told you especially, that you were to remain in the Library during the time of when the Ball took place."

"But it's so boring up there!" He whined, pouting. "All the other kids are complaining too about being bored! I was the only one with enough guts though to bother sneaking—Ehh!" Realizing the error of his past sentence, he slapped his hands overtop his mouth in an attempt to conceal himself.

Kagome clicked her tongue. For the sake of Shippou, she decided to disregard his past sentence. Nevertheless, she fully intended to reprimand the boy for his thoughtless actions. "Shippou, while I won't scold you, I am going to inform Lady Kaede of your actions." He squeaked. She continued. "She'll be able to provide a suitable punishment. Come now, Shippou." She entwined her hand with his, and began to lead him down the hallway. "If I'm to return to my post soon, I must bring you to Lady Kaede sooner than later."

"But Kagome, why—" Shippou ceased talking upon noticing a sudden dark spot emanating from the ceiling. His eyes widened by a tenfold. "W-What is that?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shippou, that won't work. Don't even think of trying to sidetrack me. We are going to see Lady Kaede, and that is final."

"No! No! No!" He tugged at her hand incisively. "Kagome, look up at the ceiling! Look up right now!" His continuous tugs at her hand and loud voice managed to catch her attention enough. Slightly frazzled, she looked above her to watch in befuddlement as a sudden hoard of … something dropped from the ceiling, and smashed their way through the stain glass.

Kagome roared, "Shippou!" Scooping the boy up in her arms, she jumped to the side narrowly avoiding a fire covered arrow.

Shippou screamed, his face paling, "Kagome, are those Gurak?!"

Eyes narrowed, Kagome briefly studied the enemies whilst withdrawing her sword from its sheath. Standing before her was six Gurak – as Shippou originally deduced. Four wore armour and carried long swords, while another sported a crossbow set and the last held a dagger in its hands – she assumed him to be a mage. Swearing under her breath, she briefly cried out, "Shippou, run! I'll take care of them!"

Shippou surprised her however, by responding, "No way! I'm not leaving you here to defend yourself alone!" When he saw her doubtful gaze, he puffed his cheeks. "Kagome, don't you forget that I'm training to be the world's strongest mage! I can handle a few harmless Gur—**AHH**!" When another arrow whizzed right by his head, the little mage let out a death defying scream and jumped straight from her arms.

"Shippou!"

With little difficulty, Kagome jumped to feet and rushed forward to combat the approaching enemies. Dodging the Gurak swordsmen's attacks rather easily, she headed straight for the mage. As the sole archer spent mere seconds struggling to reload his crossbow, Kagome ceased the opportunity to attack the mage head on, who was preparing to incant an attack spell. Delivering a series of quick attacks, her sword sliced through his small body causing dark blue blood to spur in all directions. She hissed, partially disgusted by the sight, before turning on the ball of her left foot to attack the archer who was then prepared to fire.

"Ahh!" she managed to land a blow to his side causing the Gurak to shout and lose hold of its weapon. But before she managed to end it however, a Gurak swordsman swiftly struck from behind making her roll to the side in an attempt to save herself from being sliced in two.

She cursed under her breath, "Mindless savages."

The four swordsmen approached her, grinning widely. Raising their swords, it seemed as though they planned to charge head forward towards her. Kagome gritted her teeth and got into proper stance, preparing to block the sudden assimilation of attacks. However, almost like magic, a large burst of flames was then shot straight towards the Gurak. The Gurak, taken by surprise, cried and struggled to jump out of the surprisingly large magical circle while looking around anxiously to see who attacked them. When five pairs of eyes – Kagome included – landed onto Shippou's small form, a sudden silence fell before the group.

Shippou stared back equally stunned. "What's with those glares?!" he cried, waving his arms in protest. "Do I really resemble that much of a coward?!"

The Gurak responses: narrowed eyes, bared teeth and a sudden urge to slice a young boy in two with their swords.

At the sight, Shippou screamed and jumped several feet, "Kagome, help!"

Laughing softly, Kagome used the opportunity Shippou blessed her with to attack the unsuspecting Gurak. With lightning fast reflexes, she cut down the four men singlehandedly, watching their limp bodies fall to the ground. Shippou barely had the time to catch his breath when seeing a small hoard of Gurak bodies lining the castle's northern alcove, as a large pool of dark blue surrounded them.

He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"It's not over yet!" Kagome warned him, dashing to grab him and dive behind an unsuspecting pillar as a series of arrows were swiftly fired towards them. Shippou screamed the entire time – even as Kagome set him down behind her.

"**Ahh!"**

"Shippou, please be quiet!" She advised, slowly exiting from behind the pillar, ready to strike down the final enemy. "I suppose I have no other choice," she decided, preparing to rush head first towards the archer. "There's no other option." Gripping the hilt of her blade, she exhaled softly before leaving the security of the pillar entirely. _Here goes nothing! _With a mighty cry, she ran forward, dodging the incoming fire arrows. Jumping, she thrust her blade forward striking the Gurak right through its stomach. Upon hearing the monster gasp, Kagome and the Gurak fell back and landed on the stone floor. Kagome sat atop the archer, and saw the way her sword was diagonally poking right through its stomach. With a pool of dark blue quickly escaping the wound, she withdrew her blade and hissed, but managed to smile softly.

"Finally, we're safe." She got to her feet and slid her sword back into its sheath. Turning around to look for Shippou, she called out, "Shippou, you can come out—"

"Argh!"

"Huh?" Whipping around, Kagome watched, stunned, as an even larger hoard of Gurak came charging forward from down the hallway. Partially stunned, her hand reached down to retrieve her blade again before suddenly something struck her hard – dead on – from behind.

A languid groan escaping her lips, she fell face forward onto the ground. Exhaling, she watched with spotty vision as the surprisingly large hoard of Gurak drew further, their numbers seeming to have doubled within the span of seconds. Darkness soon overtaking her, Kagome felt something – a foot, perhaps? – slam down on her backside causing her to scream. A series of hefty laughs then filled the air as she felt several blows striking her entire her body. Within milliseconds everywhere ached. And, with her hazy vision, she swore she saw red leaking out from her arms.

_T-This … this isn't good… _She thought, her gaze darkening. Yet, before blacking out fully, she witnessed a Gurak march forward to smile smugly towards her. Showing its disgusting fangs, it rose what seemed to be something of large and thick metal above her head before bringing it down to make it collide right with her head.

…

Afterwards, all went silent.

* * *

Something cool was touching her head. She felt a warm yet hazy sensation slowly coursing its way through her body. Before she even realized it, she exhaled a groan and limply blinked, making her eyelids flutter open.

"W-What happened?" She questioned, struggling to identify the face of a young woman standing before her.

The blurred woman smiled, uttering softly. "I'm glad you're finally awake. You had me worried there for some time with that nasty gash you acquired to the top of your head."

Kagome gasped and hastily sat up. It was all coming back to her; the ball, walking down the corridor, finding Shippou, the Gurak attack … and then being knocked out. She groaned to the thought. _Ugh, being knocked out by a single Gurak right after losing a spar to Therius this morning … Oh, the shame … _

Muttering, Kagome felt the unknown woman place her hands atop her shoulders. "Lady Knight, you mustn't move so quickly. I still haven't healed your injuries entirely."

"Who are you?" It was at that moment, that Kagome took the time to study the woman kneeling before her. The woman seemed to be in her early twenties, and had quite the lovely visage. With porcelain doll-like skin, she had shimmering topaz eyes and shoulder-length ebony hair pinned back into a bun. With a large portion of bangs cascading down the right side of her face, Kagome was barely able to view a small series of jewels forming an interesting design in the centre of her forehead. The woman's clothing also consisted of a multitude of black clothing, which fully covered her small frame. Dark grey gloves covering her hands entirely, Kagome could watch in silence as a bright white light emanated from her palms.

_So, she's a healing mage too. _Kagome smiled softly. _I would have probably become one too, if General Asthar hadn't suggested that I choose to pursue a career in knighthood. _

…

Kagome's eyes darkened. _Though, at the rate I seem to be going at right now, I believe I'm a suitable candidate to be revoked from knighthood…_

"Lady Knight, is your head still throbbing? Your face still appears dastardly white. Are you in need of further healing?"

Snapped from her thoughts, Kagome looked up to meet the woman's gaze. A soft smile gracing her face, she whispered, "No, thank you. I feel much better." She slowly got up into a more comfortable position. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Mirania," she beamed with a nod. "And yourself, Lady Knight, what is your name – if you don't mind me asking."

"Kagome," she responded with a faint chuckle. Adjusting her gloves, she murmured, "Thank you, Mirania. You have certainly helped me in more ways than you could have possibly imagined."

"It was of no trouble," Mirania replied. "I'm happy to have aided one of the captured civilians."

"… Captured civilians?" She didn't like the sound of this.

With a paling face, Mirania nodded. "Yes, Lady Kagome; I'm afraid it's true. Many people, us included, have been captured by the Gurak. I believe we're currently adrift too."

"W-What makes you say that?" Kagome gulped her face paling.

Wordlessly, Mirania pointed towards a barred window behind them. With slight hesitation, Kagome clambered to her feet and stalked towards the window. Looking out, she saw that they were, in fact, adrift, and heading far from the Lazulis Island.

Numbly, Kagome backed away from the window and leaned against the closest wall. "Joy oh joy," she uttered with a face palm.

Soft chuckles caught her attention. Looking to the side, she witnessed Mirania covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to conceal her giggles. Eyebrow arched, Kagome slowly sat down. "What is so funny, Mirania?"

"Your expression," the healer answered calmly. Clearing her throat, she continued. "My apologies, Lady Kagome, but your previous expression was somewhat humorous to me."

Kagome smiled faintly. "I'm glad to have made someone smile … given our current predicament." Both females shared a grimace. Kagome pursed her lips together. "It would seem as though the Gurak have taken my sword." She eyed her current self, and noticed an obvious lacking of where her sword was once positioned … along with quite a bit of removed armour.

Face paling even further, Kagome struggled to banish sentiments of worry from within. Heaving a grunt, she slowly got to her feet again and this time walked towards the barred cell door. Studying their surroundings for a minute, she turned to face Mirania with a hopeful gaze. "Mirania, tell me, do you happen to know of any others who were taken hostage? Particularly, if any happened to be experienced fighters?"

Mirania thought it over for a minute. "I believe my partner Yurick, who is a fire mage, was also taken aboard." When seeing Kagome nod in approval, Mirania found herself asking. "Of what use is that information to you, Lady Kagome?"

"Simple," she grunted, kneeling down to reach the healer's height. "With the help of yourself and Yurick – after we have located him – how would you feel in attempting to take control of this Gurak ship?"

"W-What?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kagome isn't Kagome unless she's captured once. x3 It happens to her all the time in _InuYasha_, so I decided to include it here. Don't worry though, in the next chapter she'll be kicking major butt with Mirania and Yurick, who I intend to make shine in the following chapter. :P Heh, heh … I know I skipped over much of the Ball and the actual Gurak invasion of Lazulis Castle, but the next few chapters focusing on taking control of the Gurak ship and invading the Gurak continent will be provided with much more depth, and have further battle scenes … which I struggle to write wholeheartedly. What were your thoughts on Shippou in this chapter? :)

Thank you _xXCrossoverLoverXx_ and _Fanficlover16000_ for reviewing. I hope you both, along with everyone else enjoyed the chapter.

Thank you for reading, and all the best,

-TFSA

P.S., A particular InuYasha character will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Care to take a guess? :P


	6. Chapter V: Attack Part I

**Chapter V: **Attack Part I

**Posted: **December 12, 14

**Author's Note: **Thank you to _Fujiwara no Sai_, _xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx_, _Nile Freya_, _LadyGemini87_, _Kitsunenix,_ _CrescentMelody_ and all those who put this story into their favourites and alerts for expressing your interest in me to continue writing the story. I know that this crossover section might not be the most popular, but it still makes me so, so, so happy to know that people are interested in it. Honestly, you have no idea how much it means to me.

* * *

"Yes." Kagome voiced. "If we attacked the Guraks and took over this ship then we would have a good chance of survival, and would even be able to return to Lazulis Island."

"Lady Kagome," Mirania voiced. "While that plan is … authentic, to say the least, how would we manage to save Yurick and the other civilians, defeat the Guraks who work this ship, and free ourselves when we're locked inside this cell?" The healing mage had articulated several valid points, which made Kagome shrug in agreement.

"I suppose it does sound crazy, hmm?" She pursed her lips together while Mirania arched a brow in silent agreement. Kagome stood still for several minutes, thinking. Suddenly she remembered something. "I wonder," she muttered, reaching down to feel her left ankle, "if I still have it …"

"Have what, Lady Kagome?" Mirania watched on, curious, as Kagome removed her left knee-high boot and partial bits of leg armour. "Is part of your leg hurting?" She inched forward prepared to heal the ligament when noticing something shimmering strapped to the girl's bottom leg. Mirania gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Is that a dagger?"

Kagome nodded appreciatively. "Yes. It is one I always keep for, well, emergencies like this." She licked her lips. "I suppose I ought to be thankful those ignorant Guraks didn't do more of a thorough search before throwing me into this cell."

Mirania watched as Kagome slipped on her boot and armour. "I suppose I can understand why the Guraks might have had difficulty in locating your extra weapon," she murmured. "Based on my observations, it would seem as though you use the armour, and the boot's thick interior lining to act as a barrier of sorts. Am I incorrect in making this assumption?"

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "No, Mirania, you are right. The first layer of protection is the armour itself, and the second layer is the boot's lining." Adjusting the dagger in her left hand, she patted the side of her leg. "When I have the dagger strapped down there, it feels like nothing is there. The armour and boot are so thick that it does not stick out, let alone feel too painful."

Mirania's eyes softened. "With your dagger, I suppose we'll have a slightly easier chance of escaping."

Upon hearing this, Kagome groaned making Mirania chuckle and walk forward. "Lady Kagome, if you do not mind, I could break down the door with my magic."

"Are you not a healing mage alone, though?" Kagome inquired, inquisitive. Based on her first observations of Mirania, she had assumed the woman to be a healing mage alone. To Kagome, she seemed too soft-spoken and kind to know many—if not any—physical magical attacks.

Mirania offered a meek smile, although Kagome faintly noticed a shimmer of amusement illuminate her amber orbs. "I specialize in healing magic Lady Kagome, but I can also use my magic for several defensive attacks."

"Well then, I suppose I will let you work your magic." Mirania chuckled at the double entendre and accepted the dagger that Kagome slipped into her open palms. "Just make sure—or try not to—alert the enemy of what we are doing." Kagome backed away several feet.

"I understand." Mirania clutched the weapon in her hands, shutting her eyes. Concentrating, the healing mage began to float while uttering soft words.

Getting into a defensive stance for precautionary measures, Kagome watched, fascinated, as a green light slowly emerged above Mirania's petite form, shimmering brighter by the second. When it was large enough her eyes opened as she raised her arms forward. "Now!" The attack darted at blinding speed, the green light mirroring that of flames, as it quickly latched itself onto the wooden bars devouring the lumber. Mirania landed safely on the ground with a soft thud and turned to face Kagome.

"Shall we?" She inquired with a soft laugh while extending a forward in an inviting manner.

Kagome looked forward before replying. She watched the green flames slowly die down causing large chunks of newly burnt and dilapidated wood to plummet onto the ground. With more than half of the cell's door destroyed an escape was far too easy.

Kagome laughed, nodding. "Mirania, we shall."

The two exited the cell and headed for the door. Mirania returned the dagger to Kagome and slowly slid the door open. Poking her head a quarter of the way out, she looked both ways and sighed in relief. "There is no one here."

That meant that no Guraks had heard or seen their escape. For now, the two were safe. But to be on the secure side, Kagome turned around and handed the dagger back to Mirania. When seeing her confused glance, she explained, "You need the dagger for casting. Your healing and defensive magic are vital right now for our survival. Until we have located our weapons and saved your friend, you will be the one to use the dagger."

"But Lady Kagome, how will you defend yourself?" Mirania was prepared to return the weapon, but Kagome raised a hand signalling her to stop.

"I will use my bare hands," she said simply before exiting the celled room. "Now, we need to get going." Slowly, almost hesitantly so, they trekked down the old hallway weary of their footing and heavy breathing. With each step they took, Kagome and Mirania were careful to not bump into each other or make loud noises; the creaky floors, however, were proving to be rather difficult.

Kagome sighed languidly. They had just neared the end of the corridor and stood before a door. Mirania was the first to speak. "Open it slowly. We don't know who or what could be standing behind there."

Kagome nodded but before opening the door, she placed a finger to her lips signalling for the other to not make a sound. Mirania smiled softly and watched Kagome open the door. The handle turned slowly making bits of debris wedged into the door's old corner to come falling onto them. Fighting back the urge to sneeze, Kagome shook herself partially and opened the door by a quarter of an inch, poking an eye out. As expected, it led to another portion within the ship. And, from where Kagome stood, she could clearly see one lone Gurak standing off in the corner facing a window… an open window; clutching what appeared to be binoculars; she smiled.

_This will be easy._ She bit her lip, studying the Gurak. Clearly seen attached to his waist was a sword securely tucked away inside a sheath. Her eyes sparkled at the sight. _If I took that sword from him, Mirania and I would be better prepared for further fights ahead. _

Fuelled by the desire to succeed, Kagome cast a brief glance at Mirania and mouthed "I'll be back," before opening the door even further.

Mirania watched from the sidelines swallowing an immense amount of saliva building up inside her throat, as Kagome stealthily turned herself sideways and entered the room. Seconds ticked by as Kagome jumped to hide behind one empty crate after another. Mirania licked her lips and clutched the dagger tighter in her sweaty palms watching Kagome inch forward, creeping towards the unsuspecting Gurak. The healer took particular notice of how Kagome moved, watching her footing especially.

When standing right behind the enemy, Kagome attacked without hesitation. She thrust her arms forward and pushed the Gurak causing him to lose his balance and fall forward.

"Haa!" he yelled, startled, before nearly falling face through the window. Yet, he somehow caught his balance before anything could happen. "Haa! Who did that?!" Whipping around the Gurak turned to face a smug Kagome, who offered him a wave. Before he was able to do anything though, Kagome narrowed her eyes, grinned largely and shot her left arm forward punching him square in the jaw. The Gurak fell onto the ground, hitting the dusty floor with a bang.

Mirania then entered the room. When witnessing Kagome kneeling before the Gurak, she watched her remove the sword strapped to its side, which had been encased in a rustic sheath.

"… I would assume that you are borrowing his weapon?" She inquired; bending down to make sure the Gurak was successfully knocked unconscious from Kagome's hefty punch.

Kagome clicked her tongue. "I would rather avoid such lowly tactics, but since I am without a weapon to defend myself, it is the best option available." After successfully strapping the sword to her side, she looked down and locked eyes with Mirania.

"The Gurak is unconscious. He should be for quite some time." She traced its newly broken jaw. "You certainly delivered a powerful strike there, Lady Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "Why thank you, Mirania … I'm pleased that someone else thinks the same." Her eyes darkened as thoughts of the Lazulis Knights comments on her "lack of power" and "physical strength" came to mind. Subconsciously, she balled both of her hands into fists, her nails digging into the firm leather of her strongly lined gloves.

"Lady Kagome, come, we must continue." Snapped from her trance, the female knight looked upwards to witness Mirania walking forward to what appeared to be another door.

"Is this the only door in the room that we have not passed?" Kagome asked, enclosing the distance between Mirania and herself.

"It would appear so." The healer nodded. "The rest of this room has nothing but windows lining the walls, and the sole other door is the one we had entered through."

Kagome nodded appropriately. "We had better get going then."

* * *

Throughout their process of fleeing the lower portion of the ship, Kagome and Mirania had fortunately encountered few Guraks, which they had managed to easily evade or overcome. By means of trial and error, they developed a system that worked well for attacking. Kagome took the lead, her sword always in hand, while Mirania followed behind, her dagger prepared to strike, if necessary. Although they moved slow, cautiously so throughout the hallways, they kept diligent watch of their surroundings. Their eyes and ears were open for every possible sound and sign of a possible approaching enemy. It was with this keen observing that they had managed to locate and free Yurick, one of Mirania's companions.

After having fled a small storage space, Mirania had stopped walking capturing Kagome's attention. She had claimed to have heard strange noises emanating not too far behind them. Hesitant, Kagome had allowed Mirania to lead and followed closely behind, leaving no less than half an inch between them.

Mirania walked quietly making not one sound. She moved with grace and flexibility that did not surprise Kagome; to her, the soft-spoken woman was still a bit of an enigma. After witnessing her unique artes—both magical and for defence—at this point, she wouldn't be far too surprised by what else the mage had up her long ebony sleeves.

"Lady Kagome, do you not sense a nearby presence?" Mirania had murmured softly as she turned around to face her.

Kagome clutched the hilt of the rusty Gurak blade and pursed her lips together. "… I do sense something faint, but what are you hinting at Mirania?"

Mirania pointed forward with a nod of her head. "I believe there is someone up ahead."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, but nevertheless she inched forward. "I'll look first," she whispered making the two shift positions. With Mirania securely behind her, Kagome took a few steps forward and peaked around the bend of the set of boxes they were currently hiding behind. Seconds after, she turned and shot the healer a coy look. "It seems like your previous deductions were correct, Mirania."

When Mirania inquired further instruction, Kagome explained that not too far from them stood a lone Gurak soldier, who seemed to be guarding something… or in this case, someone.

"It could very well be Yurick." Kagome nodded appreciatively.

"Even if it is not your friend, we must still investigate." If there really was a person locked within that cell, they might be able to shed some light on their current predicament; such as where this ship was heading or if they knew the reason why the Guraks had decided to attack Lazulis Island. If there wasn't a person locked up, then that guard had to be guarding something of obvious important to the Guraks. Nonetheless, it would require a quick investigation.

"I shall proceed first." Kagome advised, turning around to seek approval from her companion. When seeing Mirania nod accordingly, Kagome knew it was time to act. With little hesitation, she crept away from the hiding spot, slowly enclosing herself on the enemy. When she was mere feet from him, she jumped back from the safety of the crate she was using to hide her frame and attacked the guard head-on.

The Gurak was taken by surprise to see Kagome attacking him. Seeming unsure of what to do, it tried to keep itself upright and protect itself by raising its arms in defence. The unjust action caused Kagome to huff, making her know this battle would end before it had even commenced.

"Lady Kagome, please move out of the way!" Jerking her head to the side, Kagome noticed Mirania's floating form, and the overbearing light forming atop of her small figure. "Lady Kagome!" she screamed in vain, the arte's incantation nearly complete.

"Yeah!" withdrawing her blade, Kagome jumped back right before Mirania's attack was sent directly towards the unsuspecting Gurak, who screamed in pain upon sustaining first degree burns from the arte. Using that attack to her advantage, Kagome then thrust her blade right throw its stomach, looking away when seeing the typical dark green liquid spew from its injury.

"Ha!" She shuddered and withdrew the blade, but still clutched it close while watching the Gurak for any possible signs of a last minute attack. Meanwhile, Mirania darted forward and headed straight for the cell. She grasped a hold of the bars and cried with relief. "Yurick, is that you?"

The person who was locked in the cell rubbed the back of its neck and murmured, "M-Mirania, is that you?" The person's voice cracked as they spoke, catching the attention of Kagome, as she soon moved away from the now dead Gurak. She watched in silence as Mirania made quick use in unlocking the cell with her dagger. It appeared as though the Gurak who was stationed to watch the prisoner hadn't successfully locked the door—it was far too simple for Mirania to open with a few twists and turns of the dagger. When the lock was broken, she dashed inside heading straight for her friend.

Kagome watched her inspect Yurick for any signs of injury. When she seemed satisfied upon finding nothing wrong, she turned back to face Kagome with a large smile of relief. "Lady Kagome, might I introduce you to my friend Yurick." She extended her left gloved hand towards a young white haired man, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Exit from the cell, and then we shall have a proper introduction." Kagome informed her, watching as the two left the cell. She used that time to briefly study Yurick. He appeared to be a young man in his late teens with silvery-white hair. He wore an eye patch over his left, while his long bangs covered a good section of his navy coloured right eye. His clothing consisted of a mixture of different hues of blue—most of which were dark. His pants were sheer black while he had on knee-high brown boots showing evident signs of age. His expression was a mixture of relief and disgust as he stepped out of the cell. Yet, when he locked eyes with Kagome, a rude comment escaped from his lips.

"And who might _this _be?"

Subconsciously, Kagome's right eye twitched.

Mirania jumped in. "Ah, Yurick, this is Lady Kagome. She and I were both imprisoned in another portion of the ship. However, we managed to escape because of Lady Kagome's ingenuity."

"Ingenuity?" he scoffed. "Isn't this woman supposed to be a _knight_?"

Kagome suppressed a snarl. "Watch your tongue, mercenary."

Yurick looked back at her. "How were you captured? I thought knights were supposed to be invasive and intelligent, not dimwitted enough to be captured." His eye darkened. "Then again, you are female… I suppose there is an explanation woven within that context, no?" He was smirking. That cocky smirk was quickly beginning to agitate her.

Kagome's breathing depended while her eyes darkened heavily, "You incompetent little cretin! How dare you speak to me like that?! Also, how are you in any position to judge me?! In case you have not noticed, you were captured as well, _mercenary_!" She made sure to sneer his profession with as much disdain and hatred she could summon.

"Never forget _boy _that you are below me!" She thrust her index finger forward and daringly poked him in the chest. "Never forget that I am a _woman_, and am older than _you_! Yes, it is true that I was captured, but at least I am doing something about the issue and not sitting around locked in a cell waiting for someone to come and rescue me!" She poked him several more times, jabbing him square in the chest making sure to leave an indentation.

"And while I might be _female_, I am more of a man than those supposed "knights" back at Lazulis Island will ever be! So, NEVER insinuate that I am below them merely because of my gender!" She roared the final sentence and stomped her foot against the ground loudly to further emphasize her anger. **"Do I make myself clear, mercenary?!"**

Yurick scoffed and rolled his eye, "Loud and clearly."

Kagome huffed and turned around. "Let us keep going then… I look forward to terminating this session." Leaving no room for arguments, Kagome turned around and prepared to exit the cell area when the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention.

Yurick, who heard the sounds as well, couldn't help but smirk once more. "Well, well, _Lady _Kagome, look at what you have managed to accomplish." He walked forward, enclosing the distance between them. "It would seem as though your little outburst may have been loud enough to provide sufficient indication of the enemy to our current situation."

"Shut. Up." Kagome barked through her clamped teeth, "Before I fasten that mouth of yours shut for good!" She grasped the hilt of her blade fiercely and got into her preferred fighting stance… then a thought came to mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked to Yurick and whispered, "Perhaps I shall use you as a shield."

Yurick whipped around to face her. "What?!" He cried loudly.

Kagome snorted. "Such a childish boy you are…"

"Would you like to be burnt to a crisp? Because I can make that dream a reality."

Kagome arched a brow, "Truthfully, or are you only speaking without thinking… _again_?"

**"Again?!" **snarled Yurick, who reached down for his dagger, only to realize that it was misplaced.

Kagome, who noticed such, smirked. "Missing something?" She asked sweetly with a fake amount of concern lining her words.

Right when Yurick was prepared to retort, Mirania intervened: "You two, I think we have more pressing issues to worry about."

**"Such as?!" **they bellowed in unison.

Mirania pointed forward. "How about the approaching enemy?" she suggested with a calm face.

"What?" They turned their heads forward to see a small hoard of approaching Guraks, who looked less than pleased at the sight of three humans standing before them.

"Oh joy." Kagome sighed. "This will be great fun."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know... Yurick came off pretty rude in this chapter, but that strikes me as his nature... at least, when he's first meeting new people. Also, don't forget that he would be twice as annoyed giving the fact that he was captured and locked in a cell... maybe it also didn't help his pride (male ego) to have to be rescued by two women. X3

I would love some honest feedback on the chapter. It's been a while since I've updated this story, so I really, really hope that people will be happy to see an update. :D In the next chapter, Kagome, Mirania and Yurick will run into Dagran, Zael and Calista. Then the six of them will team up and take over the ship!

That brings me to an important issue: do you want me to address the two side stories that happen in the game after they take over the ship (learning more about Mirania and Yurick's back stories) or would like for me to jump straight into the next action packed part of the game? If I push past those extra parts, then General Asthar and Therius will be brought back into the story by another chapter... if not, it'll be another 2-3 before they return. I have no trouble writing the back story portion since it would shed some more light on the characters and maybe aid in improving character relations - espeically concerning Yurick and Kagome's relationship, as well as her relationship with Mirania. If you readers don't want that though, I can skip it. I leave it in your hands. :)

I'll be aiming to update again, so please be on the lookout! I hope Kagome wasn't out of character here... I can actually envision her yelling at Yurick here, but that just might be me. X3

Thank you so much for reading. I look forward to hearing what you have to say. All the best,

TFSA


	7. Chapter VI: Attack Part II

**Chapter VI: **Attack Part II

**Posted: **January 1, 2016

**Author's Note: **I'm rushing through the hijacking portion of the Gurak warship because I want to get to the infiltration of the Gurak's base sooner. I'll focus on that section in more detail. There will also be some Therius x Kagome moments too. *hearts*

If you're interested in seeing that occur sooner, I can have the next chapter published by Tuesday at the latest. **But for that to happen, I'm asking for at least** **two reviews. **I hate to sound cruel in that manner because I hate it when other authors on this site do that, but if I manage to secure two or more reviews there will be a nice longer uploaded by then. :) Also don't worry, there is plenty of Kagome and Yurick squabbles in the chapter, along with some Therius and Asthar action at the bottom. ;)

* * *

Kagome, Yurick and Mirania managed to defeat the small Gurak hoard with relative ease. They hid the bodies behind various crates in an event that other Gurak should come searching for their comrades.

"That was disgusting beyond hell." Yurick bemoaned as he wiped his bloody gloves against his pants to remove some of the newly acquired bloodstains.

Kagome sighed. The fire mage—albeit his rude mouth—had expressed a valid point. The fact that they had stooped to such levels to hide their enemy's remains left a fowl taste in her mouth that she knew she would be unable to wash away anytime soon. Regardless of how much Yurick may attempt to wipe away the blood from his gloves, weapon or clothing, the bloodshed that occurred mere moments ago would be forever engraved into their memories.

Kagome swallowed, already sensing the bile slowly beginning to creep up her throat. She knew that now was not the time to let her emotions get the better of her. She had to push these thoughts away. Right now what mattered most was surviving. Later-on she could reflect on the severity of their actions aboard the Gurak ship. But at present, she, along with Mirania, Yurick and all the other captives had to return to Lazulis Island _alive_. There was no other alternative.

Mirania was the first to speak. "Yurick, Lady Kagome, I suggest we continue to move forward." Her voice lowered as she surveyed their current location. "From our previous movement, I would assume we're still below deck. Yurick, before you were reunited with me and Lady Kagome, neither of us had ventured to the upper decks."

Kagome nodded. "That's right."

Yurick appeared to be deep in thought. "… I suppose that means the other captives could either be somewhere else along this floor or above deck."

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. "Based on my assumption, I believe the Gurak opted to house the three of us below deck due to the fact that they saw us as a threat."

"A threat?" repeated Mirania. "I suppose that would make sense. After all, we have yet to encounter any other civilians."

"Then possibly most of the other captives must be women and children," Yurick reflected with a sigh. "If that hypothesize turns out to be correct, then it stands that our chances of taking control of the ship are slim to none." The realization struck the fighters like a small wave colliding against a massive onset of rocks. Although the sheer force of the waves may have been able to cause some damage to the rocks surface, simply because of their numbers and sizes, the waves attack proved useless.

"In any event, this could prove to be wrong." Mirania proposed her tone calm and soothing. "Let's try to not let this falter our goal. We still have yet to reach the main floor of the ship. For all we know, there could be a different outcome awaiting us above these floors."

"I quite agree with you on that, Mirania." A male voice whispered.

In a matter of seconds, Kagome had her blade unsheathed and took several steps forward. "Who goes there?" She drawled out emotionlessly. "Are you friends of Lady Mirania?"

"Oh yes, I see that you've already forgotten me." Yurick scoffed, which caused Kagome to grimace.

"Yes…" She drawled while turning slightly to face the mage. With one simple step, she enclosed the distance between them, as well as the distance between his neck and her blade. "Do you happen to know a Cyclops wielding fire mage?" Yurick's reaction was instantaneous, much to Kagome's delight. She took great joy in seeing Yurick's face contort into a vexed sneer.

_"You little wench," _he mouthed.

Kagome smirked in response only adding further fuel to their already disintegrating meeting.

Mirania only sighed. "Yurick, do behave yourself." For some odd reason, this was common behaviour for Yurick. During past experiences whenever the mercenaries were required to work with others outside of their small company, Yurick never hesitated to voice his displeasure or disgust towards the issue. On several accounts, it had nearly cost the mercenaries their heads—or wallets—and Dagran never failed to voice his disregard towards Yurick's lack of cooperation. Yurick, however, paid Dagran's comments no heed and merely continued with his past actions. Due to this, for more reasons than not, Dagran opted to have Yurick work strictly with their own party members—especially Zael and Mirania because he could tolerate them more than Lowell and Syrenne. But here Yurick was blatantly arguing with Lady Kagome, a _knight of Lazulis Castle_, while the three of them were _kidnapped _by the_ Gurak._

Honestly, this was neither the time nor place for such to occur. Mirania was slightly embarrassed by Yurick's actions; yet, Lady Kagome wasn't doing much better. She appeared to be continuously annoyed by Yurick, and seemed to find it amusing to taunt the mage.

Mirania bit her bottom lip. The duo was acting far too childish for her liking right now. They were stuck in a serious dilemma, and now wasn't the time for such behaviour. She wished that she could reprimand Yurick (and Lady Kagome) for their actions, but she knew that if she were to open her mouth and voice her true opinions on the matter, it would—pardon the pun—only add further fuel to the fire. Mirania didn't want that, which is why she could only sigh and look away when they started arguing.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Her raise voice caught Mirania's attention. "Come forward then." The sound of approaching boots caused her to look forward. Her eyes, along with Yurick's, widened when seeing a particular individual.

"Zael?" she gasped, rushing forward. "You're here?"

Yurick crossed his arms and walked behind Mirania at a slower pace. "Zael, it's good to see you."

"You guys, you're safe." Zael exhaled, and looked as though a heavy weight had suddenly been removed from his shoulders. "I'm glad to know you're both alive and well."

Mirania offered a small smile. "It's because of Lady Kagome that we've been as successful as we are."

Yurick scoffed but said nothing.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked forward. "… You're Zael?" She inquired while briefly surveying the new addition to their group. She recalled seeing Zael earlier that day at the engagement ball. He looked the same but slightly dirtier. His clothing was partially ripped in some areas, dirt marred his face and there looked to be some cuts lining his forehead and arms.

Zael nodded. "That's right. And you're Lady Kagome?" Zael was more than surprised to see a knight of Lazulis aboard the Gurak ship. He couldn't help but wonder how she managed to climb aboard. Earlier, when he, Dagran and Calista boarded the ship, he didn't recall seeing any knights or citizens. Most had either remained at the Castle in an attempt to keep the Count safe or fled for their own safety. Zael also knew for a fact that he would remember seeing Lady Kagome simply due to the fact that she was the only female knight he had encountered on the island thus far.

Meanwhile, Kagome noticed the way Zael was eyeing her. Immediately, she was assaulted with memories of her fellow knights providing her with such stares and grimaces. Albeit that Zael was a mercenary, he appeared decent enough—unlike one of his certain companions—to keep his thoughts to himself. For that, Kagome was grateful, but she still felt uncertain around the man.

For the sake of civility, she inclined her head to the side. "It's a pleasure to meet you… though, I suppose it would have been better to meet under different circumstances." With a brief roll of the eyes, Zael understood her reference and couldn't help but agree.

"Zael, who is your other companion? It's not Dagran, is it?" inquired Mirania.

"Oh." Zael stiffened partially. "That's right… it's Cal-Lisa!" He stammered and tugged at his shirt collar. "Lisa is with me right now. We managed to get ourselves separated from Dagran, though he shouldn't be too far from us." He turned his head to the side and called for Lisa to join them. "Lisa, it's alright. You can come out. It's only my friends."

As a young woman neared them, Kagome immediately rushed forward pushing past Zael. "Lady Calista?" She gasped. When seeing the noblewoman dressed in fighting garbs and clutching a small dagger—and sporting some rather nasty gashes—she pursed her lips together and eyed the woman in obvious disappointment. "What are you doing here?" She demanded as she circled her wanting to fully assess her injuries. From how it appeared, Calista's clothes were damp and soiled with dirt, woodchips and dust. Her luscious locks were tied back in a tight ponytail, but the edges were sopping wet. To top it off, akin to Zael, parts of her face were lined with blood.

"Are you hurt?" Before Calista could respond, Kagome had already raised her left hand towards Calista's bleeding cheek and set about healing it. A white circular light began to form around the shape of her hand while she leaned in closer to check for any other bruises.

Calista lightly pushed her hand away, blushing. "L-Lady Kagome, please not now."

Kagome rolled her eyes but did not lower her hand until the cut was fully healed. "Are you injured anywhere else?" She asked, though her tone sounded far more demanding then she would have liked.

"N-no…" Calista stammered and looked away.

Kagome's smiled. "That's good. I'm relieved to hear that. But," she nearly yelled, "what are you doing _here_?! Don't you know how dangerous it is?! What if something happens to you?" Kagome could already envision how frantic the Count must be over the disappearance of Lady Calista. The Count was highly protective of his niece, although his methods of displaying such were rather unorthodox. Yet at the very least, he did care for his niece's well-being and happiness… unlike Lord Jirall who saw her as nothing more than a possession. The man treated Lady Calista like a prize; as a trophy to be mounted on the wall or kept in a glass case. His means of "affection" around the poor woman were disgusting. Whenever Kagome witnessed the two of them together, she would always end up shivering with revulsion. She truly pitied Calista for being forced to marry such a monster, but such is the price of being born into nobility. None get to choose who they marry. Marriages don't occur for the simple reasons of love or passion, but merely for the sake of families to acquire further power.

Calista backed away. "I-I came on my own f-freewill. I-I know the dangers of being on this ship, but I'm not leaving Lady Kagome."

"There's nowhere to run anyway," Yurick advised. "If you don't remember, we're on board a moving ship which is venturing further into Gurak territory as we speak."

"Yurick's right." Zael nodded. "We have to take control of the ship at all costs. Once the Captain and the other Gurak have been taken care of then we can address the other issues at hand." When Zael spoke the second half of his instructions, he cast a specific glance towards Calista. Kagome right away noticed it, and looked towards Zael curiously.

_He looks especially concerned for Lady Calista, _she remarked to herself. _Does this mean he's taken an interest in her? _

If so, Kagome would need to keep an extra set of eyes on Zael. There was no telling what he—or his companions—were capable of. If Zael or the others had any intention of harming Lady Calista then they would have to answer to Kagome… with her blade pressed straight onto their neck, of course.

"L-Let's go find Dagran first," Mirania suggested. She could literally feel the tension brewing in the air. "Remember our primary objective: we need to take control of the ship."

"Right," everyone murmured, though their attention seemed to be diverted elsewhere.

Mirania merely sighed. At this rate, they weren't getting themselves anywhere.

"Everyone, let's head this way." Zael remarked, gesturing towards the southern corridor that he and Calista first emerged from. "It leads to the upper portion of the ship. It's also where Lis-Calista and I got separated from Dagran." Zael no longer saw the need to call Calista by her false name. Kagome already revealed her true stature so there was no need to hide it—or try to—any longer.

"That sounds promising." Yurick nodded lazily. "Zael, lead the way."

* * *

True to Zael's words, the southern corridor had led to a ladder that led to the upper portion of the ship. From there, the group slowly ventured further into the ship's hold. They had yet to find Dagran, which left Zael assuming that he had decided to explore on his own.

"I hope Dagran's alright," he murmured as they silently walked down yet another corridor.

"I'm sure he's fine." Yurick remarked. "This is Dagran we're talking about, after all. He can look after himself. He's proven that to us many times before."

"I quite agree." Mirania said. "He wouldn't be our leader if he wasn't capable of looking after himself in situations like this."

"I suppose you're right." Zael agreed, though he still worried for Dagran. Zael considered all his friends to be family, and cherished them all dearly; Dagran especially. The two of them had been together for years. They started their work together and found the others along the way. To Zael, Dagran was a brother regardless of their different blood ties. He would always watch out Dagran and hold his best interest at heart. But right now his brother was missing… aboard a Gurak ship, no less. There was no telling what could have happened to him—or if anything had. Mirania and Yurick fully believed that Dagran was fine. Zael wished he could share in their same amount of confidence, but a part of him simply couldn't. A part of him couldn't look past the thought that Dagran might be injured or taken prisoner like Mirania and Yurick were before.

_If that is the case then we'll just have to free him. _Zael was determined to reunite with Dagran and free the other trapped captives. _We've come so far already._

"Zael, be on guard! It seems as though we have some company!" Snapped from his thoughts by Kagome's rising voice, Zael jumped to the side right as the wall before him broke apart sending pieces of wood flying through the air.

The group looked to the side to see a formidable amount of Gurak emerging through the newly formed door.

"Shit!" Yurick cursed. "Just how many are there?"

"Too many to count," Mirania remarked as she got into casting position. With this many enemies, the group would be relying on her healing circles more than ever.

"Zael!" exclaimed Kagome. "Take care of the Gurak swordsmen for now. I'll preoccupy the archers."

"Sounds good," was all he uttered. "Calista, be sure to stay close to me."

Calista clutched her dagger tightly in her palms. "Right… thank you, Zael."

Then with that, the battle ensued.

* * *

"Well, well, it looks like I missed a fun party."

"Dagran!"

"You're alive!"

The three mercenaries and Calista rushed forward to greet him. In contrast, Kagome stayed back to observe the battlefield and their newly reunited companion. From the looks of things, the group had managed to kill all the attacking Gurak. Not one was left alive. Sad enough, most Gurak died in the process of having their limbs chopped off or being burnt to a crisp by Yurick's fire magic.

Kagome felt her stomach churn at the scent of burning flesh and smoke. There were far too many Gurak corpses lining the ground for her liking. She wanted to vacate the vicinity as soon as possible.

She tried to maintain her composure while she walked closer towards the group. She managed to hear the last of their conversation, though it appeared as though Dagran, their leader, was dominating the topic.

"On the upper decks they have quite a few humans working as slaves. If we set them free, it'll create a huge mess for the Gurak."

"S-slavery?" choked Calista. She appeared distraught at the mere thought.

Yurick arched a brow. "It only makes sense for the Gurak to keep humans as slaves. Why else do you think they captured so many?"

"The Castle houses several Gurak slaves as well," Kagome noted, joining the conversation.

Right away, Calista whipped her head towards Kagome. "Lady Kagome, are you c-certain about that? I've lived in the Castle my entire life, and I've yet to see a single Gurak housed within the dwelling."

"I don't think the Count wishes for you to see something like that," Dagran said. "It's not something people of your stature are used to witnessing... or should see. It would be quite the shock, though undoubtedly many aristocrats would side by the decision."

Kagome took note of Calista's paling face. "That's not right though," she hissed. "The Gurak are people too. They're not monsters."

"But they are our enemy," Kagome rebutted. "Don't forget Lady Calista that we're at war against them. During such times, people don't see the opposing side as people… only a force they must eliminate." She shut her eyes. She could feel herself trembling. She despised the words she was uttering with all her might, but it was the truth… a horrifying one.

For once, Yurick sided with Kagome. "She's right you know. As disgusting as the idea of slavery might be, both sides are subjecting the other to such tragedy."

"And that's why we've got to put a stop to it." Zael announced. "Like Dagran said, we can start the process by freeing the slaves the Gurak have currently captured and have housed for some time."

"It won't put an end to slavery entirely, but it's the only thing we can do for now," Mirania agreed. She, like Calista, abhorred violence thrust upon the backs of the innocent.

"While this conversation is riveting, we have other priorities to concern ourselves with now," Dagran spoke as he tried to bring the group back on target. "Here. I managed to find this while exploring the ship." He withdrew a small key from his pocket. "Based on my surveillances, it seems as though the Gurak know that our current target is the ship's control room. It looks like they've locked it up pretty tight. But luckily for us, I managed to swipe the key from the guard."

Kagome arched a brow. "Good work." She was beginning to understand why this man was their leader. Besides Zael, he appeared to be the most competent member of their group.

Dagran then finally took a second to study Kagome. She watched the mercenary survey her from head to toe. He, like Zael originally, appeared to be taken back by the sight of a castle guard aboard the ship, though he opted to say nothing about it. Kagome silently thanked the heavens above.

"Your name is Kagome, no?" Dagran asked his voice betraying none of his concealed thoughts.

"That's right." She nodded. "And you are Dagran, the leader of this mercenary group?"

"That's right." He repeated her words and passing nod.

"… You have quite the skilled team." She complemented him. "Mirania, Zael… and Patchy—despite his mouth—are very skilled."

"Patchy, you say?" The tips of Dagran's lips were twisting upwards into a forming smirk. The obvious scoffing sound emanating from Yurick's general direction didn't help lessen his widening grin, if merely strengthened it. "I suppose that's a suitable response."

Kagome snorted while barely managing to hold back a grin. It would appear as though Dagran possessed a sense of humour.

"Hmm… let's get going." Yurick suddenly announced. He was the first to begin walking towards the set of doors. He made sure to offer Kagome a hefty glare as he walked past her. Kagome merely stared back in response, but placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Yurick stopped directly in front of the door awaiting the others… though they couldn't help but notice how his hand appeared to be reaching for his dagger… or how his gaze briefly shot back towards Kagome.

Kagome only tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade.

To this, Dagran arched a brow and glanced in Zael's direction. Zael merely shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to respond.

Mirania ran a hand through her hair, feeling dejected. "It's a long story," was all she said.

"I see." Dagran merely rolled his eyes before following after Yurick.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lazulis Castle, the knights were in the midst of finishing off the remaining Gurak. Not too many were left, seeing as though General Asthar and Sir Therius had managed to dispose of more than half. Some of the knights had fought alongside their leader and slain several of their own during the battle, but most of the knights had sought out shelter. They, like the nobles once present at the ball, were more concerned for their safety than the safety of others, and sought refuge in the depths of the Castle that had yet to be severely invaded or destroyed from the unexpected attack.

At present, the total death count was relatively low. Few people had died due to the quick thinking of the General and the superb combat skills of Sir Therius. The Count, their king, along with Lord Jirall was also safe, which was a great relief to all.

"General, there have been no reports of injured person amidst the infirmary clinic." A guard reported to the General. He appeared to be slightly winded, and his armour appeared to be partially covered in Gurak and human blood.

General Asthar nodded. "I see. That is good to know. Thank you." He took several steps towards Therius who was in the midst of surveying the destroyed ballroom.

Therius, mere moments ago, had sheathed his blade, and appeared far more silent than usual. The General had taken note of that immediately. "Therius, what ails you? The enemy has retreated and we have suffered few casualties. That is not something to appear so distraught over."

Therius glanced towards his mentor. "I quite agree, General. Albeit the unplanned attack, we survived and appeared to deliver some damage to the Gurak fleets. However…" his voice lowered as his gaze drifted off to the side.

General Asthar arched a brow. He knew what was bothering his student. Therius, never having been a man of words, largely spoke through actions and gestures to convey meaning. While most people were unable to discern Therius—and thus had difficulties interacting with him—only the General himself and Lady Kagome could manage to comprehend and identify Therius's silent form of communication.

General Asthar exhaled softly. "I am quite sure that she is safe." He directed his gaze to the side and watched as three knights struggled in vain to extinguish the small amount of flames that still doused the once vibrant hall. "Unlike her peers, she can handle herself quite well if found in a scuffle."

A flash of concern briefly illuminated Therius's eyes. Asthar also took note of how his shoulders and stance overall seemed to become less tense.

His smirk widened. It was so easy for him to read Therius. No matter how hard the swordsman may try to keep his emotions intact and to himself, the General would always be able to read him and Lady Kagome like an open book.

"… Um, excuse me …"

"Hmm?" At hearing a small voice, both the General and Therius looked to the side to see Shippou, a young fire mage, walking towards them.

Asthar, who always held a soft spot for children, walked towards the child and knelt down to reach his height. "Sir Shippou, what is the matter?" From what he could see, Shippou did not appear to be too badly injured. If anything, he might have suffered some minor cuts from the blasts of the Gurak mages breaking the windows to enter into the Castle.

Shippou, who couldn't look the General in the eye, started to fiddle with his sweaty palms. "W-well, see, it's about K-Kagome …" His voice started to waver as tears began to fill his eyes. "S-Something happened…"

"What did you say?" Within an instant, Shippou felt himself being lifted up from the ground only to lock eyes with the intimidating Therius.

His jaw dropped.

Therius's eyes narrowed. "Child, explain yourself this instant. What happened to Lady Kagome?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Remember, two reviews (at least) and I will upload another chapter in less than three days. I cross my heart. Promise. :)

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it... I loved the last part of the chapter especially. x3


	8. Chapter VII: Gurak Continent Part I

**Chapter VII:** The Gurak Continent Part I

**Posted: **January 2, 2016

**Author's Note:** Heads up, I am skipping over two chapters in the game: the one where we learn more about Yurick and Mirania. I'm not including those because I want to get straight into the action of them invading the Gurak continent.

Also, thank you so much! Words cannot express how happy I am to see how many people enjoyed the last chapter. I was not expecting so many people to review the story in such a short span of time! **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** I hope this chapter manages to live up to your expectations. It was quite long to write... but I managed to finish it like promised.

In the next chapter, General Asthar and Therius will be returning. But for now, Kagome is still working with Zael and the others. Enough talk, please enjoy. If you all want another chapter to be posted sooner, please continue to review. If there's anything you would like to see - maybe even other InuYasha characters - feel free to mention it and I'll try to include them. From what people have mentioned to me, not many are familiar with the Last Story characters, so it seems that maintaining a balance between the Last Story characters with some InuYasha characters would make the story a bit easier to follow. If there's anyone you would like to see (excluding Sesshomaru and InuYasha for obvious reasons) please let me know. :)

* * *

The battle to take control of the ship turned out to be easier then anyone anticipated. From what it appeared, Dagran had killed several Gurak on his own while investigating the ship before. He also knew the ship's layout relatively well, which made traveling to the control room much faster. They had few encountered few enemies, and everyone appeared to be in stable condition when Zael unlocked the door.

When they entered the large hall, it appeared as though they would be combating the Captain. The Captain appeared to be expecting them for quite some time. He looked to be relatively confident in his abilities and seemed to believe that he could manage killing the group. Yet, things had not worked well in the Captain's favour. When he took the chance to summon a monster—which he said would be their opponent—the monster, which was a Muruk, burst through the side of the wall. If that wasn't ironic enough, the Muruk had managed to kill the Captain with a single flick of his massive arm.

Kagome could still remember the Captain's screams as he collided with the wall. Yurick had taken that chance to set the Gurak aflame, thus finishing him off. His screams had become twice as loud, and his dark blood still stained that far corner of the room.

The Muruk itself had proven to be fairly easy. With six skilled members combating the beast, along with the group possessing three ample healers, they had managed to destroy the monster not too long after its arrival. Although Zael had done most of the front work—what with keeping the beast's attention on himself and all—Kagome opted to maintain more of a defensive position during the fight. She had stayed close to Lady Calista, knowing that if anything occurred her the Count—and the disgusting Jirall—would have her head on a silver platter. Until they returned to Lazulis Castle, Kagome would need to keep a watchful eye on Lady Calista. However, it seemed as though Zael had taken that position upon himself too. Right away, it was more than obvious that Zael and Calista cared for each other. Kagome had never seen the girl smile as much before as she had in front of Zael. Even during the battle, Zael would constantly look behind to make sure that Calista was safe and not overexerting herself. It was both endearing and twisted. Endearing in the sense that it was pleasing to see the duo so happy, but twisted because Kagome could already imagine the difficulties it would provide the duo when they return to Lazulis.

There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that Jirall would not stand for Calista's interest in Zael. Jirall was a selfish man and abhorred sharing. He loved the glory, the limelight and his prized possessions, one of which happened to be Calista.

Kagome also knew that the Count would never tolerate such a relationship. After all, Calista was the sole heir to the House of Arganan while Zael is nothing but a lowly mercenary. Granted, Zael was a far kinder mercenary than the others Kagome had encountered in the past. He appeared to be a man of word, and did not back down from battle. He also seemed to care dearly for his friends as evident by his constant worries of Dagran's departure before the group reunited, and making sure everyone else was fine after the completed battle. Yet, regardless of those merits, Zael possessed no status or merit to his name. He was a mere mercenary by blood. Mercenaries were considered to be the lowest of forms among Lazulis—meaning their class status being lower then that of peasants.

The thought partially irked Kagome. When she thought about it, she couldn't envision Mirania, Zael, and Dagran—or Patchy, though she loathed to consider him in that league—to be such vile monsters. If anything, they were kinder and stronger than most Lazulis Knights. They possessed tremendous strength and courage. Not once did they hesitate during any of the Gurak or Muruk attacks. They weren't haughty either or bragging about their skills such as several past mercenaries Kagome had encountered. They truly were the antithesis of the mercenary stereotype, which had plagued their kind for far too long. These four figures were beginning to alter her perception of mercenaries in general. Kagome now felt that she could look at mercenaries from a different perspective… she was beginning to see them more as people and less as bloodthirsty, power-hungry individuals.

There was also something interesting about this band, particularly Zael. During the battle, Kagome noticed that Zael would often rely on some powerful form of magic. It was one that she had never encountered before even during her training with Lady Midoriko as a child. When activated, Zael's entire left arm lit up in a multitude of blue and white lights. The power of his attacks increased by a tenfold, and even something as simple as swinging his sword could bring down several Guraks. It was astonishing. Kagome also found that the power affected her as well. She noticed that when casting, the time it took for her spell to formulate was literally cut in half. The same occurred for the other mages. It also seemed to fortify the power of Calista's barrier magic, Yurick's fire spells and Mirania's healing spells.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that power, even though it had been two days since they acquired complete control of the Gurak warship. With the prisoners free and healed, they took it upon themselves to dispose of the Gurak bodies and fix that massive hole in the Captain's room. Most of the people taken prisoner were young men—it seemed as though her earlier hypothesis with Mirania and Yurick proved incorrect. It looked like the Gurak purposely took men aboard as slaves, but their motive behind it remained unknown. Albeit the morbid thought, Kagome could see why the Gurak might capture women—mostly to use as objects of pleasure—but to kidnap only the men was a bit uncertain. Maybe they used the men for hard labour? Regardless, the people were now safe from the Gurak clutches and that's what mattered most.

Due to their success, it seemed as though they would soon be heading back to the Island. Kagome was more than prepared to disembark, but it seemed like her newfound comrades had other plans.

Dagran had suggested they try to pursue the rest of the Gurak fleet. The very thought nearly caused Kagome to fall flat on her rear end.

Yurick seemed to share her stun for he all but barked: "Dagran, that's one ship against a fleet? Do you honestly think we would survive?"

Kagome watched Dagran walk by Yurick. Currently, she remained out of view from the group. She stood atop the second floor of the ship's exterior, which provided her ample view of the deck where the mercenaries and Calista stood.

Dagran smirked. "I'm not out to kill them all, or pick a fight. But if we could just find their base of operations, that'd really impress the Count." So, in the end that's what it all boiled down to: impressing Count Arganan.

Kagome whistled. Dagran had guts. If he could locate the Gurak base that would certainly alleviate things for himself and his comrades. The Count would definitely take them seriously upon their return to Lazulis. He might even be willing to look past their delayed return to Lazulis. But still the suggestion was risky. If they went through with this decision, it could mean life or death.

Silently, her gaze fell upon Calista. Right away, Kagome knew that if they decided to voyage to Gurak territory then it would be up to her to protect Calista. No harm could come to the Arganan heir when she was under Kagome's watchful eye. Then again, would they really be that gutsy to head to the territory _alone_? It was a massive gamble.

She bit her bottom lip. Surely, Zael wouldn't be as brash as Dagran, no? He wouldn't agree to such a far fetched and dangerous idea, right?

Wrong.

It turns out that Zael shared Dagran's views. "No, Dagran's right. We can't miss this chance."

Her eyes narrowed.

"E-excuse me…" Calista's timid voice caught everyone's attention. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

Kagome felt her jaw drop.

Zael appeared equally shocked. "Huh?"

Calista, however, seemed to gain further resolve. "I want to help!" Her voice rose as she placed one hand over her heart. "Please – I promise I won't do anything stupid!"

_Won't do anything stupid? _Her words made Kagome stifle a laugh. She had already learned that Calista found this entire ordeal to be some sort of fanciful trip. From how Kagome had observed her thus far, the girl seemed to be living in a dreamland. She was constantly humming and spending quite a bit of time with Zael.

_She doesn't seem to grasp the severity of the issue. _There would be hundreds if not thousands of Gurak soldiers awaiting them. There would be archers, mages, healers, swordsmen and even their King. Undoubtedly, that was the very last place Calista should go!

How could she even think of suggesting something as absurd as that?!

Kagome leaned in closer, her nails digging into her leather lined gauntlets. She would not stand for this. She would not allow Calista to willingly risk her life for something as deranged as this.

She was about ready to open her mouth and yell when Zael beat her to the punch. "Dagran… I think we should let her come."

_Excuse me?_

Surely, Mirania could see the stupidity behind this suggestion. "Dagran, I agree with Zael." No, she just had to side with foolish idealistic Zael. "It would be too cruel to force the two of them to say goodbye after all this!"

Zael started to blush. "That's not what I meant!"

Kagome's eye started to twitch. Was Mirania as knocked up in the head as Calista was right now? Did they even hear the words they were uttering?

Luckily, it seemed as though they hadn't managed to convince Dagran. He still seemed to be mulling over the situation, which greatly pleased Kagome. She decided to take that time to venture towards the central deck to join the conversation.

"It's fine by me. Syrenne and Lowell aren't here, so we need all the help we can get." Yurick's placid tone merely caused her to inwardly snarl.

_These mercenaries… they're all insane! _

She was beginning to take back her earlier thoughts. The lot of them were nuts; no deranged.

"Tell me, Lady Kagome, what are your thoughts on the situation?" Dagran voiced upon seeing her walk towards them.

With her neutral expression, Kagome looked straight past the mercenaries and stared towards Calista. She caught the girl shuddering due to the intensity of her glare. "Are you out of your mind?" She roared. "How dare you even suggest something like that? Lady Calista, you will not be going!"

"Excuse me?!" In a matter of seconds, Zael had rushed towards her and got directly into her face. "Who are you to suggest what Calista can and cannot do?"

Kagome arched a brow. Was this man—no boy for real? She gritted her teeth together, feeling her frustration beginning to roll off in sheer waves. The incompetent oaf. She was nothing more than to beat him senseless until he realized the grave error he was considering turning into a nightmarish reality.

"Honestly?!" she forced out a hollowed laugh. She was already beginning to see red. This was not good. She was letting her anger and frustration get the better of her. If the General were here he would not tolerate this sort of behaviour. He would have Kagome removed from the premise and placed somewhere far away to let her anger diminish and coherent thought return to her. Yet, the General—or anyone of high standing from the Castle—was not aboard the ship, which meant that Kagome could verbally beat Zael to her heart's content. And boy was she ready to yell.

"You make me sick," she hissed, her eyes turning into slits. "Do you not grasp the severity of the issue you're suggesting?! Invading the Gurak base of operations is one crazed thought, but bringing the SOLE HEIR to the Arganan line with you? I will not stand for that!" She started to tremble. "You're thinking more with your damned heart then your brain, boy! Imagine if something were to happen to her, hmm? What if she got gravely injured—no, died out there! There will be far too many Gurak present to risk such an idiotic calamity! For goodness sake, think rationally!" Before she knew what happened, Kagome had brought her hand back and fiercely slapped him across the cheek.

Zael, taken by surprise, stumbled back a few feet. He didn't fall but he whipped around and yelled. "What was that for?!"

Mirania gasped. "Lady Kagome… what are you doing?"

Kagome looked towards her but said nothing. Instead, she looked directly towards Calista who had yet to move a muscle from her current spot. "What am I doing? Well, I'll tell you: I am the sole person who is currently thinking rationally." Her voice, void of emotion, could have easily scared a small hoard of Gurak if they were present.

"How does slapping me involve thinking rationally?" Zael roared. "If anything, you're the one who's acting the least sensible right now! You're treating Calista like she's nothing more than a child. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She knows what she is and isn't capable of."

Kagome's eyes now blazed with a vibrant flame. She truly was seeing red. With the little amount of composure she still possessed, she stalked towards Zael and thrust her index finger straight into his chest. "You're the one who isn't thinking rationally, _Zael_." She all but sneered his name right then; to reiterate her point, she began applying more pressure to her finger making him twitch.

"Do you not understand what you are suggesting? Like I said before, think this through very carefully. What you are suggesting—no agreeing to is plain delusional!" She started to repeatedly poke him with her finger. "You and your partners are planning on bringing Lady Calista, sole heir to the Arganan line, straight into the hands of the Gurak, our primary enemy. They know who Calista is. They know her importance to the throne. When they learn you have brought her there, they won't hesitate to attack her. She will be slaughtered, as will the rest of us.

"This isn't some game of power or one to prove your abilities to the Count." She glanced in Dagran's direction. He merely stared back, seeming to sense her underlying tone. "This is about returning to Lazulis Island safely. You managed to defeat the Captain of this ship and rescue a handful of kidnapped men. That alone is sufficient of praise."

"I argue else wise." Dagran shot back.

Kagome watched him walk closer towards her and Zael. "The Count won't see that move in the same light that you're arguing. It won't be considered an act of bravery, nothing even worth a small sack of gold."

Her breathing became heavier. She was beginning to dislike Dagran.

"Lady Kagome, while I can understand your concern, I'm not siding with your decision." Dagran took that moment to slap her hand away from Zael. "We will bring Lady Calista with us to the Gurak base. You, alongside Zael and the others, will guard Lady Calista to ensure her safety. After all, isn't a knight's sworn duty to serve and protect?"

Kagome snarled, "You fiend!" She was prepared to reach for her sword to cut him in two, but Mirania suddenly ran forward and grabbed her by the back of her arms inhibiting her movement.

"Lady Kagome! You must calm down! Please!"

Yurick, meanwhile, seemed to find the scene overly comical. He was downright chuckling at the sight of Kagome being restraint by Mirania.

Kagome knew she could easily push Mirania off. Her grip wasn't tight, and she was much lighter compared to herself. But Kagome didn't want to injure the healing mage. She preferred Mirania above all the other mercenaries so she was willing to listen to her pleas. She dropped her arm but not her resolve.

Mirania, pleased with her actions, backed away.

Kagome started to breathe heavily through her mouth. She needed to calm down. She needed to start thinking coherently. In the voice of reasoning, anger only fuels more anger, which was easily seen with her past actions with Zael and Dagran. She had to admit that she was becoming embarrassed that her anger had gotten the better of her. The General would be most disappointed with her. She hung her head in shame. Her behaviour was despicable… low even… yet, that didn't mean that Zael didn't deserve that slap.

He was essentially asking for it, what with the way his eyes were shining when Calista began speaking.

Kagome so wanted to roll her eyes. The boy was clearly lovesick—and badly at that. He was blinded by his love struck admiration for Calista, which was preventing him from thinking rationally.

_That lovesickness could lead to his demise. _She bit her bottom lip.

"Fools," she hissed and turned around. She still couldn't forgive them. This plan of theirs was beyond idiotic, and would surely lead to their deaths. "You're all mad."

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it. How had Zael managed to find that? Somehow, in one of the back rooms Zael had managed to procure a small key that opened a hidden room within the Captain's room. Inside that room was a large ornate map that revealed the exact location of the Gurak base. If that wasn't enough, the map was so large that it also showcased the overwhelming amount of warships the Gurak had managed to obtain, and how close they were to the Island. It was haunting, terrifying even, how none of them had yet to realize this.

All of the Islanders had truly had grown careless.

But not long after Zael's discovery of the room and map, Dagran made the decision that five people would infiltrate the base: Kagome, Zael, himself, Yurick and Calista. Mirania and the crew were to remain behind in case anything happened to them. Seeing as though the ship was fully operational, they would be able to make a quick escape if the Gurak were to discover them.

Kagome gulped. Her heart was pounding rapidly inside of her chest.

_This is sheer madness. _

The group had outnumbered her in their decision.

_I don't want to do this… we'll all perish…_

But she knew she had to go. If Lady Calista was going then Kagome had to go. She had sworn on her day of being knighted that she would protect the Royal Family from harm. That meant she had to protect Lady Calista through and through… she was also the only representative of the Castle amid them, which meant that whatever happened from here on out—and if they did manage to return to the Castle—would be up to her to explain. She had to remain alive in order to see that through, and ensure that Calista remained alive as well.

_The Count, Jirall… and the General will have my head if anything happens to Calista…_

"Get a move on. We can't get caught here." Currently, the five of them were treading in the water to keep themselves afloat. They had departed ways from the ship some time ago to swim towards the Southern portion of the island. According to Dagran—after having studied the map extensively—this portion of the island was the least guarded due to the difficult terrain and ample amount of water.

"Hmm…" Large beasts were roaming the skies high above them.

Kagome and Yurick gulped. This was not good.

_I knew this was a stupid idea!_

"Dive!" ordered Dagran.

Everyone took one deep breath and dove under the water swimming towards the underwater opening. Soon after they resurfaced, and Kagome gasped for a large breath of air.

"I hate this," she hissed while surveying the area. It seemed like the underground waterway went on for ages. It looked to twist and turn in several different directions. Large lanterns were attached to the wall providing the cavern with excessive amounts of light.

"As I thought. There are less guards around this side." Dagran's words made Kagome snarl. "But who knows where they're hiding."

_I bet I know! _Kagome wanted to scream. _They're bound to be waiting up ahead in the shadows to kill us!_

"Proceed with caution. Don't forget this is an enemy base."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes. At first when meeting Dagran she thought the man was highly intelligent… now however, she thought a common cow was smarter than him. Really, what is he thinking about doing this? Doesn't he know they'll lose? Five people up against an entire Gurak fleet?! That spells the word insane!

_We're doomed. _

Kagome bit her bottom lip.

Slowly but surely the group swam towards the nearest rock formed ledge. Dagran had instructed for Zael to take the lead due to the crossbow he kept equipped on his right arm. Kagome followed behind not too far behind with Calista and Yurick right behind and Dagran managing the rear.

"Hold it, everyone. There's a guard."

"Hmm…" Calista unleashed a tiny squeal.

Kagome instinctively moved closer towards her. "… You made a foolish decision to come here," she spoke through her grind teeth.

Calista frowned and merely looked away. Kagome noticed how her composure was beginning to break. They had to yet to venture even a quarter of the way into the base, and already it seemed like Calista was having second doubts.

Kagome inwardly snorted. _She only starts to doubt herself now?_

"It's a sentry," Dagran remarked when seeing the sole Gurak up ahead.

"Sentry?" murmured Calista.

"It means they're a lookout or scout if you will." Yurick explained.

Kagome nodded. "He's stationed there to alert the other units of the possible approaching enemies."

"I-I see…" Calista stammered.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes and moved to be situated in front of Calista. "Be sure to stay close to me." She spoke her tone leaving no room for argument.

"I promise." Calista nodded sincerely.

"Shh," Dagran hushed them. "Zael, take him out now."

"Understood, Dagran," Zael tiptoed towards the edge of the platform readying his crossbow. He equipped his fire arrows and prepared to fire a massive amount towards the unsuspecting Gurak.

"Here we go." With a simple release of his finger on the leaver, several arrows went flying heading straight for the Gurak. Kagome watched as one struck him straight in the throat—near his vocal chords to be precise—while the other targeted his stomach area. Zael quickly fired off two more which struck the Gurak straight in both of its eyes. She had to look away as the scout suddenly paled and fell into the water. On top of those injuries, he would die from suffocation under the water.

"What a poor way to go." Yurick remarked snidely as they quickly swam towards the area the Gurak had once been monitoring.

When they started to climb out, Kagome saw Calista staring down towards the water. Due to the water's clarity, she could easily see the body of the Gurak soldier. Kagome arched a brow.

"Lady Calista, we must keep going." She reached for the girl's hand and dragged her away from the water's edge.

"That poor Gurak…" Calista whispered, clutching Kagome's hand tighter.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, finding herself unable to look at the Arganan heir. This was another reason why she didn't want to bring Calista with. The girl was not used to witnessing such violence. In less than four days, she had been subjected to unspeakable amounts of bloodshed. There was no telling how much this would affect her in the long run.

_Women like Calista aren't meant to see such trouble. _

Heaven forbid if Jirall ever learned of what she saw. She could already envision that snide man demanding for everyone's heads to be removed because they were endangering his prize—no, sorry… his _fiancé._

"L-Lady Kagome…" snapped from her thoughts, Kagome looked to the side to see Calista watching her. The heir was still holding her hand. She seemed to be clinging onto it for dear life.

"Yes, Lady Calista?"

Calista blinked and looked down towards the ground. "I-I'm sorry …" was all she said.

Kagome shut her eyes. "Please stay close to me." That was it; there was nothing more she could say.

Calista seemed to sense this for she nodded and squeezed their entwined hands. "Understood."

"Come on, we've still got a long way to go," Dagran called from further up ahead.

_"Coming,"_ the duo mouthed.

* * *

"Is this… a mine?"

They had lost all sense of time while venturing through the Gurak base. All that mattered now was sticking together and remaining alive. So far, the group had faced numerous Gurak swordsmen, archers, mages, healers and even ogres. None of their battles had been pretty, and the group had managed to sustain some injuries in the process.

Part of Yurick's arm was badly wounded as during their last battle, he had been attacked by far too many archers. One of the downsides of being a spell caster, Kagome supposed. She and Calista had managed to heal the wound as best as possible, but it had resulted in Yurick's abilities to waver from time to time; some of his attacks hadn't been as powerful as they ought to be. Zael acquired several bruises and cuts on his legs. Dagran was fairing pretty well, though that didn't surprise Kagome too much. Compared to Zael who mostly charged head first into battle, Dagran took some time to access the situation before attacking. For now, Calista was in fairly good health. She had acquired some nasty gashes from some swordsmen who had managed to get too close to her, but Kagome had managed to kill them before they could seriously harm the Arganan heir. As for Kagome herself, her injuries were mostly akin to Zael's. She had acquired some bruises and cuts on her legs due to some magic attacks and the constant crouching they did in order to remain undetected by the enemy.

Right now, if anyone had to guess, they had to be halfway through the base. Yet, this section of the base seemed different. It was filled with Gurak leaders who sported heavy armour and carried whips in their hands along with swords strapped to their sides. There was also a plentiful amount of human men who looked to be exhausted beyond compare. Their bodies were lined with dirt, grim and what appeared to be dried blood. Putrid scents lined the air that sported the horrid combination of dried blood, sweat and rooting flesh.

Calista appeared horrified at the sight. "How cruel," she whispered.

"So this is what they do with the captured civilians," Kagome murmured. She had been wondering why the Gurak seemed so intent on kidnapping men as opposed to women. But now it made sense, they wanted human men to work the mines for them. Now the question that remained was what were the Guraks having the human men mine for?

"Ahh!"

Suddenly one of the workers fell to his knees, exhausted beyond compare. One of the Gurak wandered towards him while withdrawing his blade. He smirked widely and placed his boot on top of the man's side.

Kagome swore. The Gurak was going to kill the man.

"It's harsh… But we can't do anything now." Yurick's word rang true. Although it was hard to bear witness, they were going to have to let the Gurak kill the innocent civilian.

They watched in silence as the Gurak raised its blade. The sword shimmered under the mine's lights, which only served to amplify the man's fear.

Kagome heard him gasp with fright.

"Ha." No. She hadn't heard the man gasp… rather, it had been Calista.

Kagome saw her shaking her head widely. She had her hands clutched together and looked to be contemplating a serious situation. Kagome caught on immediately.

"Lady Calista, don't you dare—"

But it was too late. Calista had pushed past her and rushed towards the front of the group. She screamed a mighty "stop" and thrust her hands forward sending a mighty blast towards the unsuspecting Gurak. It struck him from behind causing the Gurak to drop to its knees. However, in the process, another Gurak had caught sight of the attack and triggered the alarm. The doors in the center of the massive chamber then began opening as a hoard of soldiers and ogres rushed into the vicinity.

"What's she doing!" Dagran roared while they vacated their hiding spot. "Now the alarm's gone off!"

"I knew something like this would happen!" Kagome snarled as she jumped in front of Calista, prepared to attack her from the approaching enemy.

"I'm sorry… this is my entire fault." Calista cried before she prepared to cast.

Dagran swore. "If you knew, you should've kept your mouth shut! Actions like this will lead to us all getting killed!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried again. "I didn't mean it!"

"Enough!" yelled Zael. "Now isn't the time for this. We need to focus on the enemy."

"Agreed," Yurick shouted as he finished casting a powerful fire spell. He sent it straight towards the approaching swordsmen. They halted in their path, trying in vain to dodge the fiery blast. They didn't fair too well.

"Uh!"

Kagome was busy fighting off two swordsmen who had gotten far too close for her preferences. "Lady Calista, cast a barrier! Now!"

"Understood," Calista stammered while trying to cast as fast as possible. Until she finished, it would be up to Kagome to defend them. So far, she appeared to have the upper hand. One of the swordsmen had been injured by one of Yurick's past attacks, which rendered their movements slower. That made taking finishing him off even easier.

Without hesitation, Kagome let out a mighty roar and pushed her sword straight into the Gurak's body. It screamed in agony and dark blue blood started to spew from the hole Kagome created when withdrawing her blade. The Gurak fell to its knees, withering in pain.

"Die!" With the use of her steel toed boots, she delivered a powerful kick to his stomach. Due to the intensity of the kick combined with his newly acquired injury, the Gurak wound up rolling several feet away. During that time, Kagome turned her attention towards the other Gurak who had been trying to attack Calista. Thankfully, Calista had finished incanting her barrier spell, and was encased in a protective seal. So far, the Gurak hadn't managed to penetrate through it, which meant she was safe. Yet, because the Gurak was so preoccupied with trying to break through the barrier, it had yet to notice Kagome's blade slicing right through its stomach until the blade had been removed.

"AHH!"

Its screams echoed throughout the cavern as it fell to the ground, his body nearly cut into pieces.

Calista, in turn, screamed with fright as its blood gushed from its body covering herself and Kagome in dark blue liquid.

Kagome cringed and shut her eyes. "Disgusting beast," she hissed and grabbed Calista's hand pulling her away from the dissected body.

Calista followed, unsurprisingly, appearing relatively mute.

"Are you still happy you came?" Kagome barked as they neared the rest of the group who had nearly finished off the remaining attackers.

"…"

Calista opened her mouth to respond yet said nothing.

Kagome watched her with a neutral expression. She could only imagine what must be running through the woman's head right now.

"… Remember this: I tried to convince you to stay back but you refused."

"…"

Again, Calista did not respond. All she did was stare at the ground in vain while her form trembled, shocked to the brim from what she had just seen.

* * *

"Hmm, did we get them all?" Dagran inquired while he surveyed the area.

"Well… so much… for stealth!" Yurick panted. He was hunched over struggling to regain his lost breath.

Calista appeared even more crestfallen. With a placid expression, she shook her head in dismay.

Zael took that time to walk closer towards Calista. Saying nothing, he merely offered her a small smile and reached for her hand. Calista looked up with tear stricken eyes.

Kagome, who was standing closer to Dagran, merely watched the duo with a neutral expression.

_I knew something like this would happen._

She sighed in dismay and used the back of her arm to wipe her sweaty blood lined forehead.

"Uhh…" Goodness was she tired. She just wanted to leave this forsaken place. And now, because one of the soldiers had sounded the alarm during the attack, the Gurak knew they had intruders roaming through their base. That meant that from here on out, things would be getting even harder.

"More guards, more mages, more Gurak to kill." She licked her lips. She could already taste the copper liquid, her blood, lining her lower lip. She merely rolled her eyes. Damn it all.

"… Do you hear something?" Zael suddenly voiced, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm?"

"What?"

Suddenly the door before them started to open. It opened with such force that it caused the ground to shake. In the process, Yurick fell to the ground. Kagome and the others were struggling to stay on their own two feet.

Dagran, meanwhile, looked fed up. With an expression filled with far too much hatred, he roared and charged for the opening door. "Oh no you don't!" But his efforts proved to be useless, as not one soldier emerged from the door but rather a powerful blast of fire magic heading straight for him.

Trying to protect himself, Dagran raised his arms in front of his face. The others watched in silence as the attack soared straight over his head heading for a nearby rock wall.

Yurick jumped to his feet. "Zael! Calista! Run!"

Kagome screamed: "Lady Calista!" She dashed forward, prepared to reunite with the girl but Dagran grabbed her arm at the last second, pulling her back.

"Dagran, let go!" She screamed while thrashing, struggling to free herself from his tight grasp.

"Lady Kagome, don't be brash." He criticized her and maintained a strong hold throughout. "Had you just run there you would have wound up dead!"

"But Lady Calista—"

"Zael is there with her. She'll be fine."

Kagome still tried to free herself but Dagran's grip was too strong. All she could do was watch and yell as the rocks slid down from the wall and ceiling evenly dividing the room in two.

"Lady Calista!"


	9. Chapter VIII: Gurak Continent Part II

**Chapter VIII:** The Gurak Continent Part II

**Posted:** January 4, 2016

**Author's Note: **Hello all, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes, this is another update! I'm aiming to update this story a lot more often (for this week at least) because I really want to move past this part in the story. Also, because I didn't do it in the last chapter, I want to take the time to thank people for reviewing. Thank you to _**xXCrossoverLoverXx**_,_** Nile Freya, Guest, fallingyuki**_and **_DemonicHime_** for reviewing. If I missed anyone please let me know. For some odd reason, the site has been making it increasingly difficult to respond to you all. Whenever I try to click on the story reviews, they don't seem to appear. The site does acknowledge that people are reviewing, as the numbers are increasing, but whenever I click on the "story stats" for the new chapters, it doesn't list them. In fact, it just says "zero." I've noticed this with other people's stories too. If anyone has been having the same problem, please let me know. I'm guessing this is some sort of glitch with the site.

In the next chapter, there will be some Kagome x Therius goodness... okay, more scolding from Therius, but his concerned side will be shown. I mean, it was obvious to see he was worried about Kagome in the past chapters, though it seemed more like was being rude to Shippou. XD Poor kid.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kagome hissed through her clenched teeth. "Damn those infernal Gurak!"

"Calm down, Lady Kagome. I know that Lady Calista is safe." Dagran spoke while struggling to calm down the onyx haired knight. "She's on the other side with Zael, so it's not like she's alone."

"Plus, you've seen Zael in combat. You know he's more than capable of protecting her." Yurick added in.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know he's a capable fighter, but that doesn't justify the fact that she should not have been brought here in the first place." She could feel Dagran's eyes locked on her form as she walked towards the newly formed rocked wall. "If she had stayed back on the ship with Mirania then things wouldn't be so bad right now."

"And tell me, would you have journeyed onto the Gurak base with us had Lady Calista not decided to come?" Dagran retaliated though chose to remain in his current position.

Kagome whipped around to face him and roared: "Absolutely not! You know how dangerous this sort of move was! I still can't believe you suggested something as insane as attacking the Gurak!"

"It was for the best."

"For the best?" Oh goodness, this man truly was deranged. "So, what you are stating is that it was in our best interest to attack the Gurak fleet?" Her eye started twitching again. "You honestly think that five people will be able to deliver such a powerful blow to the Gurak stronghold? Five people are able to do all that?!" The scoff escaped her lips before she could refrain herself. "Oh, you truly are messing several screws inside the head of yours."

"Hmm," Yurick huffed. "Insulting Dagran won't get us anywhere, _Knight Kagome_." There he goes taunting her again just like those damned knights at Lazulis Castle. "If we want to survive, I suggest we continue to make our way forward. That will be our best bet at reuniting with Zael and Calista."

"Yurick's right."

…

Kagome could feel her temples beginning to throb. Just like on the ship earlier this morning, she was beginning to see red and it wasn't because of any Gurak attacks. No, it was simply caused because of Dagran's insistent desire to prove himself to the Count. He believed more than anything that this event, if successful, would fuel a change of opinion towards them upon their return to Lazulis Island.

From that viewpoint, Kagome could understand his desire—no_ thirst_ to make himself look good. Through and through, he was a mercenary. People judged him and his friends due to their work before they even got to know them. Over time she could easily envision how that would lead some to insanity. Perhaps that's part of the reason mercenaries started to develop their own form of brash behaviour? They sought to prove their worth, but in the fullness of time grew tired and frustrated due to the world not bothering to accept them simply because of the word that was attached to their line of business.

_Mercenary._

The word sounded cold… so cold and heartless.

Therius once uttered those words in a callous and sinister manner: _"Hmm… mercenaries…" _He had sneered the word, treating it with such repugnance that Kagome felt a chill run down her spine.

No wonder Dagran wanted to validate himself before the Count. He knew that in order for the Count to accept them they needed to return with something spectacular. Returning with Calista and a small group of men was not enough. They needed something bigger, something that would make them stand out… such as this operation.

But it was this very operation that Kagome disagreed with. Something as grand as an attack like this required further manpower than three swordfighters, a mage and the Arganan heir; it needed an army, such as the Lazulis fleet. Otherwise, it was utter suicide.

…

_Suicide._

Kagome could only hope and pray that they would return to the Island alive. She knew deep within the depths of herself that the chance of return was minimal to none.

The odds were against them. They would most likely perish here.

_Perish here?_

The realization left her stomach churning.

She could taste the bile slowly creeping up her throat.

_Oh no …_

"Lady Kagome, come, we mustn't stay here." Dagran's tone and fierce grip on her arm only managed to partially snap her from her rouse. She blinked several times in an attempt to restore her mind to the thought at hand: surviving this ordeal.

She gulped. She needed to stop thinking so pessimistically. She needed to think optimistically—or at the very least realistically.

"Our first step is to reunite with Zael and Lady Calista."

"You are correct." If she chose to focus on that one task first, then that might make the process of this attack easier for her to cope with.

She swallowed yet again. "You are correct, Dagran."

"Dagran, you lead the way," Yurick advised. Kagome would never be willing to admit it, but she sided with Patchy on that decision. She felt no way capable of leading the duo through the Gurak caverns. In this case, the lead would have to fall onto Dagran, though he seemed to be aware of that from the start.

"Right you are, Yurick. Lady Kagome, let's be heading off this way." He gestured towards a small opening that led towards what seemed to be the northwest portion of the base. "With the doors sealed, this is our only chance to continue moving forward."

Kagome and Yurick shared a similar glance. Kagome took note of the obvious skepticism lining his face. He, too, appeared weary by the turn of events. Kagome bit back a smirk. It made her somewhat better to know that she wasn't alone in her dubious thoughts.

_Perhaps Patchy is smarter than I originally expected._

* * *

It was no use. They merely seemed to be venturing further and further into the base, and further away from Lady Calista and Zael. There were no signs of them in any of the rooms they had investigated, and if anything, the number of Gurak seemed to increase every time they entered a fairly large room. Kagome and Dagran had easily lost count of the number of enemies they had cut down and the number of screams that lined the air when their blades connected with the enemies differing ligaments. If Kagome halted in her actions for even a mere second, she could recall seeing several different rooms filled with nothing but burning limbs and dark blue blood coating the ground. Yet with each enemy they killed, it seemed like a dozen more arrived to take on its place.

By now, the three of them were easily covered in burnt marks, their own blood and a mixture of Gurak blood. When Kagome looked down to study herself, right away her eyes landed onto her bloody gauntlets and armour. The intricate design of her armour was easily hidden behind Gurak blood, and she was positive that bits and pieces of ash were woven into her hair. She could feel a small trail of blood dripping down from her forehead as one of the Gurak archers had fired an arrow that only missed her head by sheers centimetres. It was still wedged back into some wall behind them, but Kagome still heard the sound of it flying by her face and slicing open a small part of her flesh as it literally grazed the air in front of her.

"Lady Kagome, are you coming?"

Dagran wasn't in much better condition. His sword, a rapier of some sorts, was coated in blood. The bottom of his pants looked to be half burnt and his arms were coated in Gurak blood. Unlike Kagome, Dagran and Yurick weren't wearing a full or partial amount of armour. Zael wore more armour then both men, and that was saying something since Zael merely wore arm and leg armour. Perhaps they had more concealed under their garments? Albeit that would make more sense… after all, General Asthar and Therius did that. Kagome herself wore—or was more likely forced by the General—to start wearing chain mail under her regular armour. The General claimed it would provide an extra set of protection for Kagome when facing an enemy, but still Kagome found the extra set of armour restricted her speed and movement. But if the General found out she didn't wear it, she knew there would be hell to pay. General Asthar, albeit his outwardly calm and collect appearance, disliked it when people did not follow his orders; those sentiments were largely applied to herself and Therius. Though, Kagome doubted that Therius had not once followed the General's orders solidly as it was fairly obvious that Therius idolized General Asthar. He wasn't the General's second in command for nothing.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "I'm fine, Dagran. How's Yurick fairing?" There was no point in complaining. She was tired. Heck, all of them were tired. Kagome could only begin to imagine how Zael and Lady Calista must be fairing. Lady Calista possessed no battle training and wasn't used to the amount of exertion they were all using. Her magic might be top notch, but without possessing any forms of training to improve her stamina and exertion, the heir would reach her limit sooner than the others. At least Kagome was paired with Dagran and Yurick, two skilled mercenaries who were used to fighting. But on the other hand, Zael is alone with Lady Calista. Oh, hopefully they're fairing well.

Yurick, who exhaled a loud puff of air, ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I-I hope we find Zael and Calista soon. It would be a heck of a lot easier to have five people to fight against these Gurak hoards then simply three of us."

"Well, imagine how they're surviving." Dagran shot back. "Zael's all alone with Lady Calista. Lady Calista isn't much of a fighter, now is she?"

Yurick's expression turned grim. "That is true."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, puncturing a slight hole. She could taste the blood as it danced across her tongue. Her nerves were starting to return full force. _Lady Calista, I hope that you are safe._

"In any event, we should—"

"Ahh!"

"Woo!"

The ground beneath and around them started to tremble. It seemed as if the entire island were shaking.

"W-what's going on?" Yurick demanded while struggling to remain standing.

"Does that sound like… cannon balls?" Dagran remarked and looked to be straining his ears in an attempt hear better.

"Who knows," Kagome grunted. "Let's keep going. We need to find the others."

"Right you are." Yurick nodded. "Dagran, let's go."

"Hmm, ordering me now, are you?" He taunted with a laugh. "Very well, let's be off."

* * *

The sounds of swords clashing—and was that, shields banging?—increased further as they ventured down a long passageway.

"Could that be Zael and Calista out there?" Yurick wondered aloud.

"Highly unlikely," Dagran shot back. "It sounds like there are far too many sword fighters up ahead."

"… Do you think it's someone else then?" Kagome said. "Maybe Mirania and the others came aboard to check on us? We have been gone for some time."

"I hope they didn't." Dagran hissed. "Most of the men aboard the ship aren't equipped to fight the Gurak. Plus, I doubt very much that Mirania would make such a decision." Kagome agreed. Before they left they ship, Mirania seemed firm in the decision to keep the men on deck. Quite a few of the past captives were still severely injured, and any large movements such as fighting enemies could result in their injuries worsening.

"A lot of the men aboard the ship were also merchants." Yurick chimed in. "Not exactly fighters, hmm?"

"Well then, if it's not the others then it must be—"

"The Lazulis Fleet!" a familiar voice called out.

Kagome whipped her head around. Immediately, her jaw dropped. "Lady Calista, is that you?"

"Yes." Calista and Zael entered into the room from the doorway across the hall.

"The General's come with the Lazulis Fleet." Zael explained, walking towards them.

"General Asthar… is here?" Kagome couldn't contain her smile. If the General was here then that meant he obviously brought in reinforcements.

"It looks like we're saved then." Yurick seemed relatively relieved.

"Ah, nice," Dagran agreed sounding rather passive. "It'll be a great victory if Lazulis can take this island."

"But how did they know how to find us?" Calista wondered aloud.

Kagome couldn't help but agree. _I wonder the same as well._

"Anyway, let's try to reunite with the General." Zael suggested. "I don't think they know we're here. If we want to make it back to Lazulis safely, joining with the General would be our best bet."

"Zael, that sounds pleasant and all, but how do you think they'll react to seeing us here with _Calista_? What if they think we've kidnapped her or something?!" Yurick roared.

"Yurick, calm down," Dagran ordered. "It'll all work out. Besides, Lady Calista isn't on her own, Lady Kagome, a knight of Lazulis Castle, has been with her the _entire_ _time_." The stress he placed on his final words seemed to send a final warning towards all: that if anyone asked them what transpired within these walls they were to mention the fact that Kagome never left Calista's side.

To further reinforce the point, Calista slowly walked away from Zael and inched herself closer towards Kagome. The knight merely arched a brow when seeing how distraught the princess appeared. Perhaps she wanted to remain closer to Zael?

"… Let's try this exit. I think it'll take us to the cliff side." Zael led the group down another lit passageway towards what turned out to be a cliff side… and also a dead end.

Kagome cursed their luck. But with them being outside the cavern, they could see hear the sound of swords clanging and cannons firing. The smell of gunpowder and flames was also more than apparent.

"I wonder if they'll manage to see us from here," Dagran rubbed his chin.

"Hmm? G-Guys," Yurick stuttered. "I think we have company!" They looked up to see several flying monsters littering the sky. Perched on top of them were several archers and mages.

Kagome swore. "Could this get any better?"

"Possibly," Dagran's lowered voice caught her attention. "Isn't that your partner in crime over there?"

"P-Partner in crime?" What was Dagran referring to? Did Dagran notice some nearby Lazulis knights?

Kagome turned her head to match Dagran's only to lock eyes with Therius.

"… Therius," she whispered. Indeed, it was the knight. He was riding what looked to be a flying beast. It greatly resembled a large brown falcon but seemed to be mixed with parts of a… lion? What on earth. The flying beast had four paws that looked like talons. In fact, the front talons were covered in shape claw-like armour. The animal's entire face—beak included—was covered in steel and only two small slits were open to reveal the monster's eyes. On its back was also a large and fairly ornate riding satchel.

_Therius must have apprehended these beasts from the Guraks. _It was the only logical explanation. Lazulis did not keep such monsters—better yet Kagome doubted they had seen creatures like this before their journey to the Gurak base.

Therius, who bore his usual stoic expression, flew closer towards the ledge with two other beasts following behind him. "Get on! By order of the General!" He yelled impassively.

Leaving no room to comply, Zael nodded and rushed forward jumping off the ledge.

"Zael!" screamed Calista.

"The moron," Yurick uttered and rolled his eye.

Dagran merely smirked. "It's the fastest way to get onto them, I suppose."

"Or the craziest," Kagome remarked, watching as Therius slowly lowered the beast onto the platform. The group backed away slightly as the other beast, and the one Zael now rode, followed. When all three had safely touched the ground, they climbed atop them.

"Calista," Zael offered her a hand. Kagome watched Calista struggle to keep atop the monster even with Zael's help. She was just about to make a comment on the seating arrangements, when Therius's cold stare stopped her in her tracks.

"Well?" He demanded. "Are you getting on? All of the others are prepared for departure."

When the realization hit her, Kagome could only blush. "My apologies," she stammered. Taking Therius's awaiting hand she swung one leg over the monster's side and tightly wrapped her arms around his lean frame.

Then the group flew off.


	10. Chapter IX: Gurak Continent Part III

**Chapter IX: Gurak Continent Part III**

**Author's Note: **I was trying to finish this earlier, but it's so hard to write Asthar and Therius's characters! If you've played the game or searched them up in some online walkthroughs then you'll know that their characters are very distinct… Asthar's a bit easier though, since he at least has a sense of humour… But I've really tried here. Also, the Therius x Kagome encounter is happening in this chapter! The reunion we all might (or not) have been waiting for. Enjoy. Also, I'm skipping through a lot of the battles here because I know we all want to get into the next portion of the story and finally move beyond the Gurak base. I know I do. XD

* * *

"General Asthar," Kagome murmured while clinging tightly onto Therius.

The General had surprised the group by swiftly joining them not long after Therius's sudden arrival with the flying monsters. General Asthar appeared as calm and cocky as ever, riding the flying beast with a large confident grin. He clutched the monster's reigns tightly and seemed to direct the creature with such tremendous skill that it left Kagome wondering if the man had ridden such a beast before.

That aide, appearance wise the General seemed the same but was missing his plush purple coat. Instead, in its place was his striking gold plated armour. His majestic sword was now more visible then before, and seemed to shine from the sheath it was tucked into.

"Waa!" Calista unleashed a hefty scream as suddenly a massive volume of arrows were fired their way.

"They are certainly going all out," she managed to hear Zael mutter as Therius attempted to manoeuvre the beast away from the oncoming attack.

"They're not making this easy!" The General bellowed, though he appeared a tad amused by the situation. Truly, he looked to be in his element as he ceremoniously instructed his beast to avoid the attacks with merely several grunts and a few turns of the reigns.

Kagome found herself in awe. The General, her mentor, truly was something else in combat. Even from the skies, it was as clear as day to see that General Asthar was not a man to be underestimated.

"We're too high up." Therius's deep voice snapped Kagome from her thoughts and made her look towards him. From her current position, she could only see the side of his face and it didn't help that his white hair was making it harder to see his face; though she doubted that she wanted to see his expression right now. If she had to guess, she would assume—no, never mind that, she_knew _that Therius was upset with her. For one, she had yet to apologize for her foolish actions during their morning training session, and two, she had let herself get captured by the enemy.

How naïve of her.

How utterly foolish.

…

Yes, she knew she was in for it. Therius wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

She pursed her lips together before gulping.

_How should I go about approaching him on this?_

Her heart rate started to increase. This was making her nervous. Therius often didn't know how to control his emotions, and when he got mad he unleashed his comments—rather rude ones, mind you—with little thought of how the other person might respond.

"Lady Kagome, you must calm yourself. Now is not the time for this."

"What?" How did Therius know she was nervous? She had yet to make one comment to the white haired knight thus far, so how could he possibly know how she was feeling right now?

Therius yet again possessed the answer to that, for he simply said: "Your heart rate is accelerating at an alarming rate. I can feel it pounding rapidly as you are clutching me quite tight."

_Eh!_

It was because of their current position!

_Uh!_

She could feel her cheeks warming. Damn it!

"What about that entrance?" Zael, for once, seemed to be the voice to Kagome's prayers. He had managed to divert Therius's attention from herself upon locating a suitable landing near the base. Granted, the location he spotted faced the eastern side of the base, but it was in the opposite direction that the enemy was firing at them, which would make it a safe place to land.

The General seemed to be thinking the same, for he voiced his agreement. "Hmm, you have a good eye. Get everyone together!" Kagome also noticed how General Asthar was enclosing the distance between himself and Zael's flying bird. The General looked to be deep in thought about something, and if Kagome had to guess she was sure the General had more on his mind right now than simply getting back to land.

_Just what could he be thinking or planning?_

"Yurick, hit that platform with magic!" Zael continued to belt out instructions. "Dagran! Help me draw out their fire!"

Dagran looked less than pleased by Zael's instructions but nonetheless complied.

Kagome directed her attention towards Yurick, and watched as the mage, riding on the back of Dagran's beast, prepared to cast a potent fire based spell. His expression was tense and his single eye was shut, as he looked to be murmuring words softly to himself. Suddenly a small ball of red flames began to form around his cupped hands.

Zael noticed and yelled: "Yurick! Now!"

The mass of fire continued to grow. Yurick raised his arms in the air and unleashed the massive flame ball towards the enemy. "Take this!" It went flying at blinding speed, and struck the platform completely. Gurak screams then filled the air while the group took those precious seconds to lead their beasts towards the newly destroyed platform.

* * *

"I believe that's the last of them for this area." General Asthar murmured whilst surveying the area. "Sir Zael, what do you think? Do you sense anymore enemies within the vicinity?"

"Um, no," Zael looked a bit surprised by the General's words—and the fact that he actually knew his name—but nonetheless glanced around the area once more to search for any signs of the enemy. "I think we're in the clear."

"That's a relief then." Dagran sighed, looking highly pleased at the thought. "Those bloody Guraks sure can put up a fight when they're in such large numbers."

"I quite agree, Sir Dagran." General Asthar bellowed with an infectious laugh. "Your group has certainly proven itself to the Gurak fleet that you are not an enemy to be taken lightly."

"As a result, however, they're bringing out their stronger defence." Yurick muttered sounding rather sardonic.

Calista merely offered the General a small smile.

Kagome arched a brow and inwardly sighed. The tension within the group had certainly changed with the arrival of General Asthar and Therius. Before the group dynamics had felt less constraint and far more comfortable. Zael and Calista had also appeared far happier, and it was obvious to note that their eye contact and small discussions had greatly diminished much to Kagome's pleasure. Most likely, Zael fretted over how his blossoming relationship with Calista might be perceived by the General and Therius, one of the most loyal and proud knights of the Empire. Though, Kagome couldn't help but find it ironic how Zael didn't seem the least bit worried over _her_ own distaste for their relationship. If that slap on the ship hadn't been evident enough, then the many glares and glowers she sent his way had to provide sufficient indication that she did not care for their friendship. Albeit she was happy to see Calista smile and look content for once, but there were serious repercussions to her budding friendship with Zael. Kagome could only imagine how the Count or Lord Jirall would respond. It made her insides shudder with fright. She did not want to be Zael when either man acquired this bit of news.

"Lady Kagome, do you sense something brewing?"

"N-No, General Asthar …" She shook her head and offered him a placid grin.

The General simply nodded, "Very well." Yet, his eyes spoke another story. Those hazelnut-like irises remained locked on her small form and seemed to be sending her a silent message, one that remained her that although this conversation might be finished, there was still a far bit of business left unattended to.

The realization made her stomach churn. There was no doubt about it. Kagome was going to have to endure some serious repercussions upon returning to Lazulis.

She wanted nothing more than to hang her head in shame, but she knew that now was not the time for such actions. Besides, it wasn't helping matters that Therius was watching her with the intensity of a hawk. If she took three too many steps to the right, for instance, she caught Therius taking three steps closer towards her.

_This day was just getting better and better,_ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

"This feeling… It's him." Kagome wasn't sure how many hours had passed since they continued to journey through the Gurak base alongside the General and Sir Therius. To her comrades it might have felt like mere minutes, but to Kagome it felt like hours. The nonstop combat against the oncoming Gurak soldiers, trying to fend off any form of interaction between Zael and Calista, and dodging Therius's stern glowers was beginning to tire and irk her beyond recognition.

_I wish he would stop glaring at me that way. _Kagome hated how Therius was treating her. He was acting as though she were nothing more than a naughty child who deserved a bad scolding—or possible whack—from their parents. Not once had the knight spoken to her unless it had been to warn her of a possible attack or an approaching enemy. _He's treating like me he's treating the mercenaries. _The thought made her frown. Kagome knew she was in a bind and that she had to apologize. Nor she nor Therius were the best with words, but Kagome knew that she had done several bad deeds and had to apologize for them. Just the main question was when could she find the time to apologize? Right now was not suitable whatsoever. For one, they were attempting to find Zangurak, the King of the Gurak, and terminate him. Second, Kagome knew for a fact that Therius would just blow off her apology. He would chid her for her foolishness in bringing up the topic now… especially under the prying eyes of the General and the mercenaries.

"Do you mean to say that you feel it too, Master Zael?" The General's voice roused her from her thoughts. Mere moments ago, the group had vacated an elevator shaft and were in the midst of walking down a rather ornate hallway. Long red pillars lined the walls, and inscribed on their sides were etchings of various kinds. Torches hung from higher up and an occasional wooden chandelier plummeted from the ceiling. They were slowly nearing the end of the hallway and were drawing near towards a massive steel door.

"Yes, General," Zael concurred. "I fought him the other day when the Gurak attacked the castle." Zael had to be referring to Zangurak.

"You did well to survive." The General's words made Kagome want to snort. Though the General sounded sincere in tone and vocation, Kagome disagreed with the man's praise. From what she had seen thus far of Zael, there wasn't much to celebrate. The boy might be good with the sword but he still had a ways to go before he could reach the General's level. He was also far too headstrong and brash for Kagome's preferences. The boy thought with his heart before his head, and that could eventually lead to him getting killed—or something bad happening to _someone _in the near future.

Zael exhaled. "I hate to say it, but he let me go. But this time …" The mercenary didn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to. His gruff tone and balled fists spoke for themselves. Zael intended to deliver a massive blow to Zangurak and it was evident that he wouldn't be letting anything stop him.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. They had just neared the end of the corridor. The seven of them were standing before the steel door. It extended from the ceiling to the floor. Kagome suppressed the urge to whistle.

"So just beyond these doors are Zangurak," Calista murmured. She was standing beside Zael, something that really annoyed the female knight.

"Fear not, milady. Everything will be fine." The General attempted to soothe the heir by offering a small smile.

"… I suppose so." Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes but placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, removing it from its sheath.

"Master Zael, you may open the doors." Asthar suggested, smirking.

Zael said nothing but nodded. He stepped forward and reached for the handles, pushing them with all his might. The doors slowly opened creaking while the group walked through them entering into what appeared to be a great circular hall. But before anyone could say anything let alone observe their surroundings, a voice spoke for them. "Welcome to my base."

Everyone was on high alert. With mere seconds they withdrew their weapons and rushed forward towards the room's centre. There sitting off towards the side in an opulent throne was none other than Zangurak.

"Welcome." He greeted the group with a sneer. "You've done well to make it this far. My congratulations." Zangurak was unlike the other Gurak. For one, he was much larger in stature than his subordinates and the amount of armour and riches he sported spoke for itself. His long red hair was tied in two long braids that fell past his shoulders at the front while the rest of it was spiked towards the back. He sported some foreign kind of helmet atop his head that was engraved with the same insignias that covered his arm and leg armour. His skin was a brownish grey colouring which made his amber eyes even more apparent. He was sitting atop his throne with one arm propped up against the armrest while the other was pressed against his face. He looked bored when seeing the group, but his sneering grin made it all too apparent that he was far from excited about this current meeting.

Dagran swallowed a laugh. "You know what you can do with your congratulations!"

Zangurak's sneer widened. "You must realize you cannot touch me." If anything, Dagran's words seemed to have amused him.

"Even so …" Zael spoke next for the group, raising his sword, "We have to try!" Everyone readied their weapons. Zael even activated his powers thus making his engulfing his entire right arm in a bluish-purple haze.

Kagome watched Zangurak intently. His eyes seemed to shine for some untold reason as his gaze remained locked on Zael… then slowly they drifted towards Calista. Instinctively, she moved closer towards the woman and moved before her, thus blocking her from Zangurak's line of vision.

The King seemed to find this amusing, for he slowly arose from his chair. The wall behind the throne then began to rise, and the group realized in vain that Zangurak intended to flee from the beginning.

But Zael was not going to let that happen. Once again, he was letting his emotions get the better of him. "Wait!"

"Zael!"

"Stop!"

His comrades were yelling for him to stop, but Zael wouldn't listen. He was beyond reason right now. Right now, he wanted to attack Zangurak, and he intended to let no one get in his way.

Zangurak, meanwhile, stopped several inches from the door. With his back still facing them, he laughed. "You would attack with my back turned?" He sneered, "So human."

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The air before Zangurak began to cloud. Particles danced and spun around the room as milliseconds after, a new foe appeared before them. It landed on the ground with a massive thud making the entire hall quake.

Kagome's eyes widened. What had appeared looked to be a humungous lion that was now standing before them. All four of its legs were covered in armour along with the front side of its face. Its fur colour looked to be the same tones of Zangurak's skin but there were also some white patches along its side. Yet what first caught the knight's eye was the size of the lion's claws. They looked to be twice the size of Calista's dagger and were possibly steel line. This was no ordinary beast.

"Oh goodness …" This was going to be a hefty fight; there was no other way around it.

"Zael, I'll go after Zangurak. You hold down the fort!" Once more, before a sole person could rebut, Dagran was taking off after Zangurak who was quickly fleeing through the door that was quickly closing behind him.

Kagome's eyes widened. _There's no way that idiot will survive if he runs off alone. _He would die within a matter of seconds if he chose to face Zangurak alone.

"All right!" As expected, it seemed that Zael didn't share her sentiments.

Kagome could feel her jaw dropping. That idiot!

She had taken a step forward intending on following behind Dagran, when a hand thrust forward blocking her path. That arm belonged to none other than Therius.

"Stay back!" He ordered while his other hand gripped his sword's hilt. "The mercenary will manage. We must stay behind and fight this beast." His cold eyes were fixated on her form. Kagome could have sworn that those irises of his were looking straight into her soul.

Involuntarily, she felt a shudder run down her spine.

She sighed, affronted, "Understood."

* * *

It turns out that their fight with the beast had all been in vain. By the time they managed to slay the monster, Zangurak and the remaining members of his army had retreated to the West. When they managed to reunite with Dagran—who was thankfully still alive but suffering a hefty blow to the head—the General's troops had informed them that the Gurak had long retreated.

Therius was appalled by the men's inabilities to stop the retreat, but the General silenced him uttering that: "the Gurak have things they want to protect. You must understand that." Therius didn't look convinced but a single glance from the General had silenced him.

Then with one last instruction, the General had ordered all troops to return to the ship. That meant it was finally time for them to return to Lazulis Island.

...

Their journey had finally finished. They were safely aboard the General's ship and were on their way back to Lazulis. For the General and his knights, this journey marked one to be full of celebrations. Not only had they managed to locate of one the larger Gurak bases and deliver a substantial blow to their enemy's stronghold, but in the process of slaughtering numerous Guraks they had managed to discover part of the enemy's bounty. Yes, the army had stumbled upon a part of the Gurak's riches. Now, the ship's basement vaults were filled to the brim with several large chests full of coins, jewels and other mighty treasures.

This journey would certainly aid in improving Lazulis's stance across the Empire, and serve as a reminder to the world that the mighty power of Count Arganan's knights and the leadership of the mighty General Asthar was not one to be underestimated. On the other hand, however, this would merely serve as another blow to swell those idiotic knight's heads. Kagome could already envision it. Already the knights' strut around the castle acting like they were superior to everyone else, and she was positive their attitudes and incompetency would get even worse now because of this victory.

She sighed at the thought.

It was now nightfall. The ship's exterior deck was surprisingly silent as most people were below deck, celebrating and drinking to their heart's content due to the success of their voyage.

Kagome struggled to bite back a scowl. Seriously, those knights thought they had done all the hard work? If anything, it was the General and Sir Therius who had managed to lead them to such a strong victory.

_But I doubt those idiots will ever be willing to admit to that. _She thought with a roll of the eyes.

Lazily, she stretched her stiff arms forward finding glee in hearing her weary muscles crack. It had been a long day and she was weary for rest.

"Hmm, so you decided to wander out here." The voice caused Kagome to stiffen. Slowly she turned her torso around to find herself staring at Therius. The white haired knight was standing mere inches from her with his armour less arms crossed and that usual tense expression littering his face. "The General has been inquiring on your current whereabouts. He requests to speak with you, as he wants to know what had transpired before our arrival." His tone was still so cold; almost ice rain cold.

She sucked on her bottom lip. Therius, meanwhile, made no move to walk any closer.

"Well?" His voice was beginning to denote his emotions; his impatience was starting to get the better of him. "You must go see the General."

Kagome's hands started to tremble. She could feel her entire frame beginning to shake. "Therius …" There was so much she wanted to say right now. How sorry she was for her childish actions the morning of the Gurak attack, and how stupid she had been to allow the Gurak to capture her. Yet, under the scrutiny of Therius's intent gaze she could feel her resolve quickly diminishing.

"T-Therius …" Now was the perfect time to speak. There was no one else around and they were by themselves in a secluded region. It was the opportune time, and Kagome would be damned if she let it pass her by. Consequences behind her, Kagome knew the General would be fine if she spoke to him in the morning. After all, he knew she wanted to speak to Therius. It had been all too evident by the multiple glances he sent her whenever he took note of Therius's colder actions towards her.

Kagome swallowed and took a daring step forward. She knew she had nothing to fear. This was Therius. **Therius. **The man she trained alongside with on a daily basis and knew better than anyone else in the castle. She had nothing to fret before him… she knew Therius, and she knew that once she apologized this cruel treatment would end.

Walking towards him, she enclosed the gap between them. With only several centimetres separating them, she looked him straight in the eye and held her head low. "Therius… I'm sorry." And before she could let the knight speak, she pushed herself into the knight's arms catching him by surprise.

She wrapped her arms around him while she spoke. "I'm sorry for my childish actions before the Gurak attack and up until now." Her head was propped up against his right shoulder. She was thankful the knight had removed his armour, for this position would have been severely uncomfortable if he had left them on. "You should know by now… I'm rather headstrong… and foolish…"

"Hmm, foolish indeed you are," were the first words he uttered in exchange, but he had yet to push her away. If anything, he was beginning to return the gesture as Kagome could feel his arms winding around her waist. "Headstrong, I feel, however, is too light of a word to describe your overly apparent idiocy."

She shut her eyes. Having already anticipated such words, she knew better than to argue against them. The fact that Therius allowed them to remain in such an embrace spoke his true thoughts for him: he had accepted her apology. That alone was enough for Kagome.

_Kami-san, my soul feels lighter already._

She leaned further into the embrace. Therius stiffened slightly, which caused her to smirk. She bit her bottom lip, amused. When it came to combat there was no question about it, Therius was superb and knew how to handle the situation without question. However, if you reversed the roles and decide to throw him into any forms of social interaction, nine out of ten times he would be unsure of how to react or counter.

Kagome's eyes softened. Slowly untangling her arms from the knight's torso, she withdrew herself from his warm embrace but still remained relatively close.

Therius watched her with cautious eyes, attempting to determine what the woman would try next. "Lady Kagome, you—"

"Therius, stop talking." She then leaned in closer enclosing the gap between their lips. Before the knight could protest, she had both of her hands buried in his luscious pallid locks.

Kagome could feel the man's surprise as he remained still; but soon enough, he was responding. His arms were once more at her side and his lips were moving alongside hers as the kiss' passion swiftly increased. Therius pulled her closer causing her to moan as she pulled him closer towards her.

_Therius…_


	11. Chapter X: Revelations of the Heart

**Chapter X: Revelations of the Heart**

* * *

At long last they had finally returned to Lazulis Island. The General's multiple fleets were just pulling into the docks and the men were in the process of removing their newly acquired treasures and trophies from the ships vaults. The General was overseeing their actions and ensuring that all was running smoothly from the minute they docked until they reached the castle.

From the moment that Kagome had awoken this morning from her cot, she had yet to leave Therius' side. The older swordsman had made no comments about their discussion last night, which did not surprise her. If anything, Therius continued to treat her as he had before, though she was fine by that. As of last night, she knew that he had accepted her apology and forgave her for her foolish actions. Yet, Kagome knew she wasn't off the hook just yet. Therius was notorious for holding a grudge against others—though he may try to argue else wise with the General and Kagome—and she was fairly certain that Therius would be harsher towards her when it came to sparing and being put on guard duty.

_Kami, when he first returned to the Island before this attack, he caught me yawning and look bored at my post. _She suppressed the urge to sigh as the entire fleet and the mercenaries were walking back towards the castle. They had just passed through the town and were now reaching the castle perimeter. During their walk, the citizens had stopped what they were doing to watch in amazement and joy as the General led his army from yet another victory.

Kagome smiled at the thought. Just recalling the townspeople's cries of joy and happiness when seeing General Asthar leading his army to the castle never failed to make her day; after all, General Asthar truly was one of a kind. Unlike his subordinates who merely cared about the prestige and honour the title of knighthood brought to their names, the General was knighted for the sake of protecting others. The safety and happiness of the people were of great importance to him, and it was evident with each passing nod and grin he offered to the people who had lined up to see them return.

"Hmm…" However, it seemed as though other people possessed different thoughts about returning to the island. Kagome glanced to the right side, and caught sight of Calista fiddling with her palms, her gaze locked downwards towards the ground. Her expression was a shattered mixture of poor composure and despair. Kagome could have sworn that she saw the girl's shoulders trembling, but she knew that it wasn't within her jurisdiction to say anything. With the large group surrounding them, and the nosy gossiping knights behind them, there was nothing the raven haired woman could do for the poor girl.

She bit her bottom lip. As much as it pained her to the see the Arganan heir so distraught, a part of her knew the girl had brought it upon herself. If the girl had opted to stay aboard the ship instead of venturing off into Gurak territory with the foolish mercenaries than perhaps she wouldn't be as frightened as she appeared to be now. It was evident—or maybe more so to Kagome—that Calista looked… shakier than usual. Ever since their return to the General's ship, her face had become paler and her eyes had lost that sparkle of life to them.

_I suppose she's finally awakened from that fairy tale fantasy of hers. _Kagome still stood by her previous thoughts: Calista was deluded in believing their previous journey to be some sort of exciting fantastical adventure. The girl was too blinded by her desires to leave the island to realize that such fantasies do not exist.

_I suppose she truly experienced a wake up call then_. She looked away in partial disdain and centered her gaze forward. They had now reached the front of the castle and were waiting for the front doors to open. As expected, knights, maids and servants alike were standing off to the side yet eagerly watching the General with their greedy eyes.

Kagome arched a brow when she spotted three maids in particular who were whispering to themselves and pointing in her direction.

"… Really?" she murmured to herself, forgetting that Therius was standing right beside her. "You choose to act like that now?"

"Whom are you referring to?" Therius's cold tone snapped her from her thoughts, making Kagome's head twist to face his direction.

Therius stood regally beside her with one hand clamped onto the hilt of his blade. His steel-like eyes were locked with hers. "Whom are you referring to?" He inquired once more, but this time she noticed his tone sounded harsher than before.

Her eyes wandered off to the side. "Some childish maids," she merely uttered.

He clicked his tongue. "And are you childish enough to let their actions bother you?" Blunt and to the point as always, his tone and comment left little room for argument.

Kagome exhaled softly. "… Their actions are not bothering me, Therius. I can't help but notice them however; they tend to gossip about me like that on a daily basis."

"Hmm…" The knight's eyes widened partially. "You don't say." He made no further comment on the issue, but merely glanced towards the maids. The moment his eyes locked on their petite figures, their murmurs died down and a cold shiver seemed to pass through their spines. Kagome noticed the way the blonde, the supposed ring leader of the trio, looked especially frightened. She bit back a smile. It was nice to see those women finally holding their tongues. But if she had to guess, she knew that the moment they would be out of their sight line, that the trio would be back to whispering like the silly young women they were.

At the thought, she merely exhaled.

_I have more important to concern myself over, _she decided. _Like hoping the Count won't be too upset by my actions. _The realization made her heart pound. She could only begin to imagine how furious the Count must have been to learn that his niece had not only been aboard a Gurak ship with a group of mercenaries, but had also been a part of the group that was trying to reclaim the Gurak territory. Even worse, she, Lady Kagome, who should have been trying to protect Calista, had joined those mercenaries in their fight against the Gurak on their own land.

_Even if I try to clear my name, I bet Jirall is already twisting the plot to better suit his needs. I better be prepared for what the oaf might have planned. _

Kagome licked her chapped lips.

Just then, the doors opened. Without waiting, the General advanced, thus leading the troop behind him. Therius cast one glance behind him to ensure that Kagome was following before departing.

Kagome looked up, mentally sighed and continued to walk beside Therius.

As always, when entering into the Grand Hall, she tried to present herself in a regal fashion. She walked forward with her feet pointed straight and her posture nothing less than perfect. She knew from waking up this morning that her armour was spotless and looked presentable to meet with the Count. Yet, none of this aided in dwindling the fire of nerves she felt burning inside of her stomach. Kagome wanted nothing more than to back out of the room instantly, but she knew she couldn't. There was too much riding on this discussion to leave. Besides, she knew if she left that she would never hear the end of it from Therius. That man, regardless of how much she cared for him, always felt the need to tell her off for her improper actions or misdemeanours. Their relationship had been like that since they first met, and it seemed as though it would continue to develop in that manner.

"Excellent work as always, General! A wonderful result!" It seemed as if the talk had already commenced. Without Kagome realizing it, the General and the group had ceased walking, and standing mere inches from them was none other than Count Arganan himself, Lord Jirall and the current knights assigned to guard the Count.

General Asthar merely nodded, pleased by the Count's words. "Thank you." He sent a chid glance towards Calista, which made the already dejected woman hold her head even lower. "Milady," his tone was soft, albeit it sounded a tad condescending.

Calista nodded and kept her arms wrapped around herself. Without saying a single word, she walked forward leaving the mercenary group behind her.

Kagome tried her best to not watch Calista, knowing all too well the thoughts that were probably swimming through the girl's head. Her adventurous journey had come to an end; it was back to reality for the young woman. A reality that meant maintaining complete and utter obedience to her uncle the Count, and following through with her marriage to Lord Jirall. Calista would not be able to speak freely anymore or spend time with Zael. If Kagome had to guess, she was beyond positive that that was one aspect that greatly saddened Calista. Throughout their time in the Gurak stronghold, she had seen the way those two were watching each other and how close they stood when talking to one another. It would take a sheer dolt not to notice how they felt for each other… or at least the sudden attraction that had sparked so rapidly between them. Kagome could only begin to imagine how such a scandal would break loose if the political court of Lazulis found out about it.

For sure they would have Zael locked up and prohibited from seeing Lady Calista. They might even kill him in the dungeons believing that would be the simplest method to ceasing any possible future interactions between the duo. Regardless, their relationship was not something to be taken lightly and would lead to serious problems for themselves and Zael's mercenary group.

_I hope that idiot is aware of the repercussions his relationship with Calista will bring to his friends, _she thought while maintaining a placid expression. _Their sort of relationship is only meant to be written about in children's texts. _Honestly, it could never work. A mercenary and a woman of high social standing were not meant to coincide. It merely spelt catastrophe, and Kagome felt no pity for the duo. Calista was old enough to grasp the severity of the situation, and should have honestly known better.

_… Though I suppose when it comes to matters of the heart, we can't exactly choose who we fall in love with, now can we? _A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Kagome's gaze hesitantly wandered towards Therius. He was maintaining his typical composure with such easiness that it made her wonder how he did it. Whenever she saw the man acting out his duties it literally made it seem as though he was destined to become a knight. Therius was, quintessentially, the living definition of what constituted a knight; though his verbal skills could use some work, she thought with a partially arched brow.

By that time, Calista had just walked past the Count and Lord Jirall. The General and Therius took that as their queue to follow on, and Kagome slowly took several steps forward as well. Just as she heard the others walk forward, the sound of swords being drawn caught her attention; particularly the one that was aimed at her neck.

"What in the name of Kami…" she hissed, entirely stunned. Why was this knight pointing his sword at her? "General," she glanced towards her mentor with an expression of sheer confusion. General Asthar briefly glanced towards her with a placid expression but his eyes spoke otherwise. He, too, was confused by the sudden change in events.

"What's going on here?" Zael's loud voice caused the group to look back towards the mercenaries.

Kagome could only partially turn her head to the right due to the closeness of the man's blade. It was mere centimetres away from leaving a nice cut against her throat, and she honestly wasn't in the mood for having a bloody neck.

"What is this?" Dagran demanded and surveyed their current position. A group of knights with their swords drawn were surrounding the four mercenaries.

"Zael," Calista whispered softly from her position behind Count Arganan. She took a step forward and looked prepared to rebut, but Jirall prevented her from moving forward by raising his arm up before her small frame.

"I've discovered that this man, using the chaos to his advantage, tried to abduct Lady Calista." Jirall spoke calmly though his eyes blazed with sheer joy. He was enjoying this moment far too much. "I also have information stating that these people helped the Gurak, allowing them to steal our previous magical tomes!"

"What?" Zael whispered, stunned at hearing such thoughts.

Count Arganan eyed the group with obvious disdain. Calista looked as though she wanted to cry. "You're wrong!" She yelled. "Uncle, they wouldn't—"

The Count cast a sorrowful glance in her direction. "My poor Calista, did they threaten you?" When she made no motion to speak, he continued. "You're safe now, no need to worry anymore, my dear." With a brief glance at the mercenaries he barked out, "Throw them in the dungeon!"

As the knights quickly moved in to take the mercenaries away, the knight with the sword pointed at Kagome's neck had yet to move.

"Moving onto _other _matters now," Jirall spoke haughtily as he diverted his attention to Kagome.

Kagome took obvious notice of how the man seemed quite joyful at seeing her in such a position. "My Lord, I also have charges to press against this knight," he sneered while his eyes narrowed.

Count Arganan looked towards Jirall and nodded for him to continue speaking. "You may go on, Jirall."

"Thank you, Sire." He nodded, smirking. "I have reason to believe that Lady Kagome was also working in conjunction with the Gurak to plan the attack on Lazulis Island."

"What?" A hushed silence fell over the area.

Kagome could feel the eyes of her fellow knights and servants alike from the balconies above watching her. From the sudden onslaught of attention, her heart rate began to increase.

Jirall paused for a moment but swiftly continued. "Lady Kagome had aided the Gurak in orchestrating this plot. She and those mercenaries behind her are linked to the Gurak." His smirk widened. "For months now they have been secretly plotting this attack to ensure the abduction of Lady Calista and the magical tomes we have kept in our library archives for generations."

"Lord Jirall," Kagome hissed as she started to see red. "What are you—"

"It would do you best to keep quiet, Lady Kagome," the Count intervened by interrupting her. "These are serious charges that Lord Jirall is putting forward, and I have reason to believe him."

"… Count Arganan," Kagome whispered her voice wavering. Why was the Count siding with Jirall? Didn't he know of her obedience to the Arganan family? Did he not recall the amount of times she had risked her life to ensure the safety and wellbeing of Lady Calista? Did he not remember that it was himself who pushed forward the notion of her being knighted?

"… G-General," she looked towards her mentor, the man she saw as a second father, for guidance. She was honestly becoming petrified and didn't know how to react.

The General seemed too stunned for words at the current onslaught of charges that were pressed against his second star pupil to offer anything more than a meager glance.

Therius, however, looked nothing less than pleased by the entire situation. "Lord Jirall, why are you making claim to these false statements?" He all but rebutted.

Kagome gulped. She felt the knight push his sword slightly closer towards her neck.

_Therius, _she thought her lower lip starting to tremble.

"Sir Therius," the Count spoke up, "You should know better than to be meddling in affairs that do not concern you. This is between Lady Kagome and the Court of Lazulis. I do not recall hearing Lord Jirall mention your name."

Therius's eyes narrowed. "Count Arganan, while your statements reign true, I was not stand by and allow Lord Jirall to place false culpability upon Lady Kagome." His voice did not waver as he spoke and he refused to look away from the Count. "I speak on the behalf of Lady Kagome that I know for a fact that she has no ties to the Gurak nor the mercenaries. Lady Kagome is entirely devoted to the protection of the Court of Lazulis, and ensuring the safety of you, Lord Jirall and Lady Calista."

_Therius… _

Kagome kept her gaze locked on the knight. He was the sole person within the entire chamber that was willing to defend her.

Count Arganan looked less than pleased by Therius' words. "Sir Therius, do you not realize the position you are placing yourself into? If your words rein falsity, then you will wind up with the same consequences as Lady Kagome." His sole eye darkened. "Are you willing to risk losing your knighthood status to defend this woman?"

With little hesitation, Therius responded, "I stand by my past statement, Count Arganan. Lady Kagome holds no ties to the Gurak. She is entirely devoted to the protection of the Lazulis Royal Family."

Jirall's eyes narrowed. "You did not answer the question, Sir Therius. Are you willing to risk all of your effort and years of training to becoming the General's second in command to lose it all for a _woman_?" The absurdity in his voice spoke for itself. Jirall couldn't believe that Therius was willing to risk everything he had worked so hard to achieve just for Lady Kagome.

And unbeknown to everyone, neither could Kagome.

With a look that rivalled the General's murderous stare, Therius glanced towards Jirall and nodded, "Yes."

The revelation spoke for itself. The one word answer sparked surprise among Jirall, the Count and the court. Kagome could hear her fellow knights whispering amongst themselves throughout the chamber. If seemed as though they didn't notice that their voices were bouncing off the walls of the large room.

But, in all honesty, she could hardly care for their words. She was still too stunned by Therius's response to take notice of anything else.

_T-Therius… You would be willing to risk everything… for me?_

Kagome's heart continued to beat rapidly. It was pounding against her chest with such intensity that the woman wondered if it might burst from her chest within the passing seconds. Her eyelids were quickly beginning to line themselves with fresh tears just waiting to be expelled. She had to try her hardest to suppress them as she knew that now was not the time or the place to start crying. She had to stay strong; for herself and Therius.

"... Very well," Count Arganan murmured after several passing minutes. "Knight, lower your sword. The charges that Lord Jirall are placing forward on Lady Kagome shall be dropped."

Jirall all but hissed, "Count Arganan, what are you saying? Do you not realize the severity of this woman's actions?! She willingly worked alongside the Gurak hoping to lead to the demise of Lazulis—"

"If Sir Therius, the second in command to General Asthar, is willing to revoke his title and status in claiming that Lady Kagome is not sided with the Gurak, then I am willing to believe, Sir Therius." His tone left little room for argument, though it seemed like Jirall wanted the discussion to continue. "Lord Jirall, we have more pressing matters to attend to, such as the mercenaries that kidnapped my niece. Do not let yourself become overwhelmed with the possibility that Lady Kagome, a woman I personally sought out to be knighted, would be working for the enemy. Do I make myself clear?" He was locked in a dead hold stare with Jirall.

Jirall looked vexed yet rather unwillingly complied. "… I agree, Count Arganan."

"Very well," the Count sighed. "Now come, we have much to discuss." He turned around and started to walk away with Calista following from behind. However, he halted before he began to climb the stairs. "Lady Kagome," his tone sounded no less forceful than it did before. "I offer my sincerest apologies for the charges Lord Jirall had attempted to invoke upon you. I trust that you are not upset?"

Kagome felt herself trembling on the spot but forced herself to respond, "Thank you, Count Arganan. I-I accept your apology on the behalf of Lord Jirall. And no, I am not upset."

"Very good," he uttered and continued to mount the stairs.

Jirall was quick to follow the Count, but briefly glanced towards Kagome with a scowl filled with such hatred and loathing it made her blood run cold. That man truly was a monster in every sense of the word. He deserved to suffer a horrible fate for the means in which he treated his fellow human beings.

_Disgusting vermin, _she thought while watching the group disappear from her sightline. When they were gone from view, the General turned to face Kagome and Therius.

"Please, follow me to my private quarters." He spoke softly and calmly. Leaving no room for argument, Therius and Kagome followed behind their mentor, thus vacating the main chamber.


End file.
